To feel Safe Again
by proudwriter
Summary: Hermione marriage didnt turn out the way she always dreamt of, can going back to Hogwarts save her and her daughter from her dreadful husband.
1. Chapter 1

**To Feel Safe Again**

**Disclaimer:**

The majority of the Characters belong to JK Rowling. The plots goes along with certain events that happen in the series, however, some additional Characters and my plot points are constructed out of my imagination.

**Chapter 1 Looking for a way out**

From an outsider's perspective, Hermione Granger's life seemed well set. Voldemort was conquered during the summer before her seventh year of Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny finally got back together, Ron got together with Susan (thank god for that!) and She graduated with the highest NEWTS in her year (not surprising really).

After graduating from Hogwarts, Hermione entered straight into second year of Merlin University. She was able to skip first year because of the exceptional grades that she got in NEWTS. There she meet a tall blond (not to mention attractive) third year and dated him for six months before marring him at the end of the school term. Hermione then gave birth to a beautiful girl just shortly nine months after the wedding. Many can say that they were jealous of all her luck.

However, life never seemed so perfect to Hemione. After Voldemort's fall, Hemoine suffered countless nightmares from the events that took place prior and during the war. The death of her parents didn't sit quiet well with her and it seemed that life would never be the same without them encouraging her on. She wanted to revenge their death, and kill Lucius herself, but Snape beat her to it. With Dumbledore gone, Hogwarts will never be the same. Snape had been redeemed by time the war began, owning that he killed Dumbledore only on his command. At first no one believed him until they found Dumbledore's memory of him forcing Severus into a wizard's vow to kill Dumbledore to ensure that they don't lose his cover. In the end Snape provided a lot of help during the war killing many Death Eaters and keeping everyone safe. He was even the one to keep Voldemort down long enough for Harry to kill him. After the war Snape was in a coma for six moths. Upon waking, Minerva Mcgonagall shocked him when she told him that along with his regular job teaching potions, he was the new Deputy Headmaster. (It was extremely amusing to see Severus Snape looking shock) Yet, even though he was there for the last six months that Hermione was in school she still can't contemplate how Snape ended up Deputy Headmaster. Depressed from life, only wanting to go on and get away, Hermione quietly finished her final year at Hogwarts trying to attract as little attention as possible inside and outside the classroom. Professor Mcgonagall, tried on various occasions to get Hermione out of the shell that she had placed herself in, but was unsuccessful.

Everyone was glad that Hermione was going to University; they felt that a change of place would help her open up again. When she met Daren, they were thrilled that she was getting a hold of things. However, no one seemed to realize how unhappy she was. Although he did get her pregnant a week after they got married, Hermione got second thoughts about having his child. Daren was very rough in bed and often left her badly bused and bleeding for days after. During the second month of pregnancy the Mediwitch told her that since he was so rough in bed he can't sleep with her until after she gives birth or else it would hurt or even kill the baby. Daren, of course, was absolutely fuming for being accused as rough. During the rest of the pregnancy he made Hermione sleep in the spare bedroom and brought home a different woman every night to satisfy his "manly needs" since she could not provide it herself. Often at night she would cry herself to sleep as she tried to tune out the noise from the adjacent room.

Things only went downhill from there. When she finally gave birth, she hoped that he would stop bringing women home to sleep with but she was wrong. For the first six moths he shut her in the spare bedroom with her daughter allowing a house elf tending for their needs. After that he would only let her into their bed when he felt like sleeping with her, and if she would refuse him he would beat her until she gave in. Hermione did her best not to think about her situation at home. She worked part time, and took care of her daughter, Rose the rest of the time.

Hermione tried to keep Daren away from Rose as much as possible. She saw that he was short tempered and rough when he handled her. At times he would lose his temper and yell at her over the littlest of things and started to beat her for things that she could not control. When he would beat her hard enough for her to bleed he would the go and suck her blood. Hermoine was appalled by this and would ask him why he would do such a thing. He would only reply "the kid's blood was different from anyone else's it is unique and tastes bloody amazing."

Hemione know that she had to get out, not only for her sake but for her daugther's as well. She tried to convince Daren to sign a divorce saying that he would be happier without having her or Rose getting in his way all the time and of course he would be much happier a bachelor then being tied down to a woman. His only reply to that is that he could always bring home different women when ever he wanted to and if she dared to get in his way in doing so he swore to make her regret it.

Hermione then realized that there was only one thing that she could do. She had to go back to where she felt safe. Her family gone, so going home was out of the question, but she had always felt safe at Hogwarts. Thinking about it she was sure that even the ground of Hogwarts was strong enough to protect her and her daughter. She decided that it was time to contact Professor Mcgonagall to see if there were any openings at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

The majority of the Characters belong to JK Rowling. The plots goes along with certain events that happen in the series, however, some additional Characters and my plot points are constructed out of my imagination.

**_(A/n: Thanks for all the great reviews!!!)_**

**Chapter 2 In for a splash!**

Minerva Mcgonagall was surprise to hear from Hemione. She hasn't seen the girl since her wedding. She looked relatively happy then, so to get a letter now seemed out of the ordinary. Minerva knew that she was in a tight fix. On the one hand she knew very well that there were not jobs available at Hogwarts at the moment and yet on the other hand she knew how stubborn Hermione could be, so she wouldn't ask for a position without a reason. After discussing the matter with Severus they decided that may be it _was_ time for Minerva to stop teaching and just keep on with the Headmistress duty. The next day Hermione, received a letter from Minerva.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Your letter came in at the perfect timing. I decided that this year I would be retiring from my position as the Transfiguration teacher and just keep to my Headmistress duties. I was actually going to send out ads looking for a new teacher today, but since you applied, I do not think that there is anyone better for such a position. _

_If you do accept this position, please be informed that all staff members usually move into the school on the first of August. However, I would like to meet with you before that though, if you can make arrangements to come in and meet with me sometime next week, I would greatly appreciate it. Please note, feel free to bring you daughter with you next week, I am looking forward to meeting her._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Headmistress, Hogwarts_

Hermione was thrilled that there was a job opening and owled back that she would be there on Tuesday. Now the only problem that she had to face was telling Daren…

Tuesday came around and Hermione was eager to leave.

"I still don't know why you need a job all together"

"I already told you Daren, I didn't go to University to sit at home all day and do nothing, and besides, they really need a teacher badly."

"Alright, woman, you can go, as long as you take the kid with you"

Hermione signed, after almost three years Daren still called Rose "the kid" he never once in her entire life called her by her name. He even started the Habit of calling Hermione "woman" now instead of her own name.

"Minerva already told me to bring Rose with me; she really wants to meet her."

"That's strange why would anyone want to meet an annoying child?"

Ignoring his last statement Hermione gathered a few last things into a big red bag. After putting on a pretty dress on Rose she slipped a matching robe on top of it. Walking over to the fireplace she called over her shoulder to Daren that they should be back well before dinner and threw some floo powder into the grate and called out "Hogwarts". After picking up the bag and Rose she smoothly stepped into the fire and disappeared.

Appearing in the Fireplace just off the Great Hall, Hermione brushed the ashes off Rose and herself. After straitening her robes she turned to see Professor Mcgonagall walking towards her with welcoming arms. After bracing her in a warm hug, and being introduced to Rose, Minerva invited them to join her for tea outside by the lake.

Minerva watched silently as Hemione sipped her tea lost in thought and Rose played with the creatures on the edge of the lake. After a while Hermione realized that she was daydreaming and apologized, saying that so many different memories came to mind at the moment. Minerva decided to start small talk bringing and taking news about different people.

"Harry became the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher after he married Ginny." Minerva continued trying to keep a conversation going. "However, they don't live at the castle because Molly won't have it; she wants to keep an eye on her grand children. Did you know that they have two children now, wonderful things they are a real handful too."

Hermione smiled at this comment and said, "I'm look forward to see the trouble they cause when they start school here"

"Yes indeed"

"So are there any one else who took over positions since I left?"

"Well, Neville took over for Sprout and I must say he is an outstanding teacher. Severus is still lurking around the dungeons, but he became more tolerable since he became Deputy Headmaster, the position does him well. I told him to join us for lunch later, he is in the castle now, he enjoys it here more then his own home, yet I don't think he'll ever admit it. He keeps on saying that he stays so he can restock his potion cabinet himself, and that he likes to know where his supplies come from, but I know better. Well, speaking of the devil, look that's him there now."

Snape looked like he hadn't changed at all since Hermione last saw him. Still the square shoulder, tall, dark and fearsome form that hovered over all in his way, today though, his robe, jacket and vest was hanging on a branch of a near by tree, he actually looked human this time. He was dressed in a white oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his straight black pants were rolled to his knees. He stood there in the shallow end of the lake gathering various weeds, some that looked remarkably like gillyweed.

"I never knew that he gathers his own ingredients?"

"Oh yeah, every summer he tries to gather enough to sustain the cabinets for the year, but he usually goes through so much that in the end he has to resort to ordering from the apothecary as well."

"Oh"

A sudden splash interrupted them. Hermione looked up, Rose, who was playing by the lakeside was gone. With another splash they saw Severus dive towards the spot where the first splash was sound.

Running toward the lake fear engulfed Hermoine's body, understanding well that the splash has been from her daughter falling in. Without considering the fact that she couldn't swim Hermione jumped in to look for her daughter. A few moments later she was pulled out by the giant squid and Severus walked out of the water with Rose in his arms. There were small sea creatures clinging onto both Severus and Rose. If the matter had'nt been so serious it would have been actually amuzing. Minerva was dancing around on her spot hysterical as she saw that the little girl wasn't breathing.

Severus gently laid the child on the ground, and extracted his wand, before muttering a few well chosen spells. A fit of coughs reminded them that Hermione needed to be looked after as well. After placing a few more spells on the child, the child opened her eyes and started coughing out water all over the place. Satisfied with this Severus scooped the child into his arms before turning to Minerva.

"Poppy isn't here yet, and the medicine cabinet doesn't have supplies in it anyways, we might as well take them straight to the dungeons, I have enough supplies there to take care of the both of them there. I'll take the child; can you lead her (his head inclining toward Hermione) down to the dungeon?"

"Yes, of course" Minerva answered.

"Good, follow me" and with that he turned to make his way towards the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hermione allowed herself to be lead by Minerva, hardly aware of where she was going when she finally looked up to see where she was she saw that they weren't in the hospital wing.

"Where are we?" She asked looking around a dark bedroom with a large black four poster bed with black drapes stood against the back wall. Everything in the room was made of fine wood, and draped in black, green or silver. Here face balance as she realized where she was.

"We're in Severus' Quarter, Poppy is away and besides her, he's the only one in the castle who knows anything about medical potions and spells."

"Where did he learn about it?" asked Hermione, letting the curiosity get the better her.

This time it was Snape who replied. "I believe that is my business and no one else's"

He glared at her before turning back around to continue treating her daughter.

- Her daughter!

Hermione jumped when she realized what was going on and why they were in Snape's Quarter.

Without a second thought she rushed over to the bed to see if Rose was okay. She cried out in fear as she saw her daughter laid their limp in the bed with a huge cut just above her left eye. Unable to control her emotions she burst into tears. Her body was already weak from her attempted to get her daughter out of the lake. She was about to collapse onto the ground when a strong pair of hands pulled her upright. He tried to stabilize her stand so Minerva can lead her onto the other side of the bed but he saw that this wasn't going to happen.

Severus swiftly lifted her up and carried her in a bridal fashion towards the other side of the bed. He hastily pulled back the comforter and sheets and laid her down on the bed. She felt his rough hand on her forehead and she tried to pull it off.

"You're not helping the matter by not letting me see if you are alright."

When Hermione still protested against his touch, he added, "put it this way, the faster I take care of you the more time I can spend caring for your daughter."

She sighed and stopped protesting to his care. Within seconds he poured three different potions down her throat. She tried to identify the taste of them but she couldn't. Touching her head once he more he then turned to speak to Minerva.

"Here, she should be okay now, do me a favor give her this sleeping draft, and owl her husband, they will have to spend the night here."

With that he turned and went to care for Rose again.

A few hours later Hermoine woke to find Minerva and Snape sitting in arm chairs next to each other. After a moment she realized that Snape had Rose cuddled up in his arms as he gently tried to persuade her to take the potion that he had in his hand.

"Come on Rose, I know that it doesn't take good but it will help you feel better."

He tried pressing it against her lips. She cried in protest. He looked at her for an instant, and then conjured a pink teddy bear for her.

"Look Rose, Teddy's sad; he wants you to get better. But you know, princess, you won't get any better unless you take the potion."

Rose looked at the teddy bear, and made a grab for it, before Severus lifted it out of her reach.

"I'll make a deal with you princess, you take the potion I'll give you the bear"

Rose settled herself back against Severus' chest and opened her mouth letting him pour the potion in. As soon as Rose finished the potion Hermione watched her daughter snuggle to sleep on Severus' chest as he gave her the bear.

Hermione moaned and rolled over in her sleep causing Minerva and Severus to look up. Severus instructed Minerva to give her the head-ache potion and another dose of the sleeping draft. After Hermione was back asleep Minerva turned to Severus with a smile playing across her face.

"What" he asked defensively

"Nothing"

"I think I know you well enough by now Minerva, to know that it isn't 'Nothing""

"This look suits you"

"What Look?"

"You sitting here with a child curled up on top of you."

"What are you getting to?" he replied eying her steadily.

"Nothing…- Well, actually, I think you look cute like this. Are you ever planning on settling down and having a family? I would love to see you like this more often."

"You know that I'm too old to get married, anyways who would want to marry an ex-death eater? Huh? And even more so, who would ever want to marry a person like me? The truth is I don't know why we are even talking about it. I lost my chance of having a normal life when I took on that stupid dark mark to begin with. If I ever had a chance of marring it would have been back then in the dark days and thinking about it I would have married another Death-Eater so I guess if I would have I wouldn't be sitting here today."

"Oh Severus, don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure if you really try you'll be able to find someone."

"Oh I'm sure I could find someone, but finding someone that I would want to spend the rest of my life with is another story."

"Well, even if you don't have hope for yourself, at least you should know that I have hope for you."

Severus didn't know what to reply to such a thing, and chose not to answer. Instead he busied himself playing with the hair of the wonderful child that was on top of him. He sat there for a while staring at her. When he saw her earlier today playing at the side of the lake he thought that it was just a trick of the eye. He knew that Hermione was coming today but he didn't know that she was married or had a child until Minerva told him as he carried Rose down to the dungeons. Well whoever the lucky guy was he sure must have his hands full caring for Hemione and Rose…

"Severus?" Minerva whispered pulling him out of his thoughts.

"yes"

"Do you think I should owl Mr. Hurst again? He didn't respond to my first owl."

"What time is it?"

"Two o'clock in the morning"

"Wow! It's that late? What time did you owl him?"

"Around five o'clock"

"And he didn't answer?"

"Are you listening to anything that I'm saying, I just told you a minute ago that he didn't answer me?"

Severus could tell that Minerva was getting nervous.

"Well, I guess you can floo him a letter and tell him to respond to it if he got it."

"Do you have parchment and a quill I could use?"

"Of course, it's over there on the desk, and you can use my floo when you're done writing it."

Minerva slowly got up and made her way to the desk to write another letter to Hermione's husband wondering what type of relationship does she have with him that he wasn't here already looking for her.

Five minutes after flooing the note to Mr. Hurst they received his reply.

_To whoever the hell you are,_

_The next time you interrupt me from making out with a beautiful woman, I will personally go over there and beat the living day light out of you. Do I make myself clear!?!_

_As to my women and the kid, how many bloody letters do you have to send me to tell me that they are complete idiots!?! You can keep them there if you want to, in fact you can keep the kid for as long as you want but as for the women send her back as soon as she is able to accommodate me again-if you know what I mean (hint, hint)._

_I must get back to my toy before she gets annoyed and leaves._

_Daren_

_Oh, by the way if the kid bleeds send me a jar with her blood in it would you. It will make a tasty potion._

Both Minerva and Severus looked at the response in shock. Severus recovered first.

"Well, at least we know that he got the first letter."

"Severus this is serious"

"I know"

"What are going to do?"

"There isn't anything that we can do."

"How can you say such a thing, there must be something that can be done?!"

Cradling Rose tighter in his arms as protecting her from an unknown antagonize Severus responded with a harsh glare before stating the obvious.

"Minerva, if she wants our help she is going to have to talk to us first. We can't do anything without knowing what is going on and keep it down or you'll wake Rose or Mrs. Hurst."

"yes, I guess your right"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Hermione woke with a start. She slowly rose into a sitting position wondering where on earth she was. Looking around she spotted Minerva sitting in a comfy chair by the bed.

"Sleep well dear"

"Yes thank you" Hermione answered in a shaky voice."Um…Where's Rose?"

"Oh don't worry about her sweetheart; she was hungry so Severus took her to the Great Hall to get some breakfast."

"Severus, as in Professor Severus Snape?"

"Of course dear, how many other Severus' do you know?"

Panicking Hermione tried to get out of the bed "I have to go to her, what if he hurts her?!"

"Hermione calm down child, why would you think that he would hurt her? If he was a threat in any way I would never have kept him as a teacher let alone Deputy Headmaster."

Calming down slowing catching her breath she realized that she was over reacting, not all men were like her husband. Then a sudden thought hit her, Snape was just as short tempered as her husband. What if he lost his temper with Rose and start hitting her?

Trying to get up again Hermione looked towards Minerva **" I have to get to the Great Hall, Snape's got a horrible temper what if he loses it and hits her!?! **

She was yelling now but she didn't care, she needed her baby, she promised herself that she would keep Rose safe and she could not keep her safe if she didn't know where she was.

Minerva opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by someone else.

"Mrs. Hurst, I have no intentions on harming your daughter, she was hungry so I took her to get some food. The only reason why I took her out of the room was because after her injury yesterday, she broke three different bones, now that they are healed she needs to practice walking again. I figure the best way to do so was to allow her to walk to the Great Hall. However, Now that I know that her walking skills were not harmed by the injuries she is not to leave the room until she is fully recovered, so you no longer have to worry about me sneaking off with her to harm her. I suggest that you take the potions that are at your bed side. The house elves are bringing you breakfast in a few minutes. You shall eat it and then go back to sleep."

With that Hermoine watch him turn his attention to the child in his arms.

"Okay princess, now that you had your fun running around the school and you ate, you have to take your potion too and go back to sleep."

Gently picking up the bear that sat in the chair that he held her in during the course of the night he gave it to her after she swallowed down the potions. With a swift movement, he laid Rose in the bed before stating "sweet dreams princess", kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

Lost and thought and greatly confused by the interesting actions of the man that just left, Hermione was softly shaken out of her stare by Minerva who was standing by her side. "Drink this child, the food has arrived you must be starving, but you have to have the potions before you eat."

Hermione sat there eating in silence not knowing what to make out of what she just saw. Was that really Snape or did he have a nice identical twin. She slowly glanced at her sleeping daughter who was snuggled up with the bear that Severus conjured for her. He was never nice, a person like he was could never change or can they? Yes, when he started teaching again two weeks after he woke up he wasn't exactly nice but he was no longer cruel to the students not even to the Griffindors. Everyone said that it was just because he no longer had to hold the presence that he had to maintain for Voldemort. Now that Voldemort was gone he no longer had to favor his house. But thinking it over, at times during her last year as a student she could actually consider Snape human, like on the rare occasion that he helped Neville with the potions, he needed to brew for Herbology. Her thoughts were then interrupted by the voice of the person sitting next to her.

"It seems that he changed a lot doesn't it?"

"Who?"

"Severus."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's see, while you were a student here he always _acted_ indifferent to everyone. He always made it look like he was trying to get Harry, Ron and you expelled all the time. That worked well with his spy work, it made it look like he was trying to get you three out of the safety of Hogwarts, that's besides the point. _I_ can tell you he**_ really_** does care for the welfare of all his students; or else he wouldn't have followed you in the shrieking shack while you were in your third year here. I can assure you that he was petrified of that place since Black tricked him into going there when Lupin was transforming into a werewolf. I was even shocked that he followed you guys in the first place. Even though he said that he wanted to get revenge on Black, Dumbledore knew that he was afraid that one of you would get bitten by Remus."

"Were we in that much danger that night?" Hermione laughed at the memory of attacking Snape with Ron and Harry.

Minerva laughed "Severus was on edge for weeks after, and you lot were lucky you didn't hear the speech he gave me on keeping my Griffendors in check. He said that I better invest in a few magical eyes with you lot running lose around the school."

"Come on we weren't that bad"

"Well, Fred and Gorge were worse prank wise, but for real trouble- such as endangering yourselves and others, I think you lot were the most troublesome group that Hogwarts met in centuries."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"I guess it all depends on how you look at it dear."

"I think I'll take it as a compliment."

"Good for you child, I think I would take it as a compliment as well. Dear me, look at the time, we've been here for nearly an hour, I think we did enough talking for today, you need to get some sleep."

"Minerva could you do me a favor?"

"What is it child."

"Could you apologize toProfessor Snape for me? I really didn't mean to come out so harsh against him; I was just so worried I wasn't thinking."

"Don't worry about it now Hermione, but I can't be the one to apologize to him, that's something you have to do yourself. You should talk to him you know, he's a lot wiser then he likes to let on, he has loads of life experience as well. Think about it dear, but now, get some rest."

With that Minerva went into the neighboring room to let her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the reviews...**_

Chapter 5

Most of the teachers arrived during the time that Hermione and Rose stayed inside the dungeons. A few days later both Hermione and Rose were finally able to leave the room. It was hard to tell who was more excited. Rose seemed excited to finally be able to run around the castle again and Hermione was relived that she didn't have to face Snape anymore. She had woken up a few times in the night to see the pecular sight of her daughter being soothed into taking her potion by Snape. She also was amused to hear him call her daughter "princess" and say "that's my girl, that's my little princess." It seemed that he found the right words to get her to do what he wants, but that was no surprise, Snape always had a way with words. Rose must love the attention from him since at home her father didn't look twice at her unless he was busy yelling at her and even then he never looked directly at her.

They were sitting by the lake again watching the waves run back and forth on the surface of the water. This time, however, Severus conjured a fence around the lake so Rose wouldn't get close enough to fall in again.

Rose stood there peeping through the gap of the fence watching Severus gather the different water weeds again, since his last batch got destroyed when he left them outside while attending to Hermione and Rose.

"Severus"

Severus jolted his head up to see who was calling him. He realized that it was Rose and smiled as he made his way to where she stood.

"Yes princess?"

"Come out"

Severus looked around and noticed that he fenced himself in the lake. He smiled again and with a swirl of gold magical dust around him as he levitated himself over the fence and placed himself next to her. Rose jumped up and down as she saw the magical substance around him.

"What can I do for you princess"

"Walk"

"You want to go for a walk with me?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I guess we could, as long as your mother approves though."

From then on Severus and Rose became inseperable. He began to regard her as if she was his own daughter. None of the other teachers could get any attention from the adorable little girl who spent the days with Severus. He loved reading to her, and walking around th grounds, holding her tiny hand . After their walk he usually would place her on his shoulders and carried her into the Great Halls for the meals. He often would turn red when Hermione scolded him for taking her out for too long, but soon after he was merrily playing with Rose again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for the reviews...**_

Chapter 6

Two weeks before term started Rose was playing in the garden with Severus when Rose asked him if she could go swimming.

"Not in the lake."

"I want to go swimming" she said stubbornly.

"Alright, alright"

Severus conjured a little wading pool and transfigured Rose's robes into a bathing suit. Minerva laughed from her spot where she and Hermione sat drinking tea as they watched Rose.

"Fishies"

"What?" Severus had absolutely no idea what she wanted.

"Fishies like the lake" Rose repeated pointing toward the lake.

"You want fish in your pool?"

"Yes"

Severus conjured different colored fish and dropped them into the pool. He then sat crossed leg in front of it to make sure that Rose wouldn't hurt herself. On the occasion he would wave his wand caused a fish to do a few tricks in the air. He smiled as Rose laugh in delight at this.

"Severus swim." Rose stated.

"No"

"Please" she said in a sweet voice expecting that it would get her what she wanted.

"No"

"Why?"

"I don't swim." He answered plainly.

Minerva stopped talking with Hermione and watched the conversation. Hermione looked at her questioning look. Rose grabbed Severus hand, and gave a tug. "Swim! Please, please, please."

"Rose, please let go of me, I've already told you that I don't swim."

With a harsh tug, Rose forcefully pulled Severus into the small pool. Shock was written all over his face. "How did you do that?"

Minerva was out of her seat and standing by the pool apprehensively. "Well, Severus, either she is really strong or you're really weak." Hermione laughed at this statement getting up herself, to go and join them.

"Rose that wasn't nice, apologizes to Professor Snape."

"Swim" Rose stated stubbornly.

"hmmm " growled Severus with a wicked grin forming on his face, "well, I assume that you are bored being in the pool alone. Let's see if I could help." With a wave of a wand the pool sank into the ground and began to grow. With a gasp Hermione and Minerva suddenly found themselves inside bathing suits sitting on underwater chairs with a tray of drinks in between them. Rose had a lifejacket on now and was sitting on top of a wooden water raft. Severus, who was waist deep in water, made to move out of the pool, when Rose grabbed on to his shirt, since he long abandoned his robes by the garden. "Stay" she whined.

"I would love to Rose, but I really must get going." He answered anxiously. Hoping that he would stay if she clunged to him, Rose pulled hard on his shirt and it ripped in two. Red in the face, he tried to pull away from her. In the hurried attempt his wand got caught onto the raft and broke into two. With a look of horror on his face he looked at his broken wand before quickly pulling away from her, and jumping out of the pool. With a swirl of magic surrounding him, he covered himself with his robes and fled from the scene leaving his broken wand behind.

"Hurt, Severus Hurt" Rose said looking towards Minerva as Hermione went to collect her from the raft.

"Rose why did you do that to his shirt?" Hermoine asked her with a worry face. She knew that Snape wasn't a person to be trifled with, and now that Rose got him upset, he probably won't pay attention to her again.

"I wanted him to stay." Rose replied as she started to cry.

"It's alright child, you did nothing wrong." Minerva said as she made her way towards them.

"Why did Snape react like that?" Hermione asked

"He has his reasons my dear." Minerva answered as she looked towards the castle, "the best thing to do now is to give him his space.

Severus didn't show up for lunch or to dinner. Later that evening when she met Minerva in the staff room Hermione started to get worried.

"Where is he?" She asked Minerva.

"He's probably in his room. He'll come around when he is ready, just give him some time."

"Rose is asleep, I'm going to go and check if he's alright."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because he still might be upset, and I'm not so sure if he'll appreciate it if you see him in such a state."

"Nonsense. I had him as a teacher for year, there is nothing scarier about him now than there was then, and as you said yourself he changed so he can't be as bad now as he was before."

With that Hermione turned and made her way to the dungeons.

The amour that was protecting the entrance to his chambers allowed her through since it had gotten used to the fact that Hermione and rosed stayed in there for almost two weeks.

Hermione gasped as she entered the room. The room was littered with shattered glass and broken objects. It was hard to make out the floor amongst the different objects.

"Get out!"

She looked towards the corner from where the yell was issued from. Ignoring his command she slowly walked toward the corner where Snape was hunched against the wall with his arms tucked across his chest and his head bent into his knees. Although you couldn't see his body you could tell that he did not bother putting on a new shirt under his robes.

"Get out." He said again his face still hidden.

"No, and will you at least look at me while I talk to you?"

"No"

"I came to apologies for what happened today."

"It's not your fault, _now get out_."

"What happened? Why did you react the way you did?"

"Nothing happened, now will you **_leave_**." He stated again.

"Not until you tell me why you were in such a hurry to get away from Rose that you broke your wand in your haste to get away."

"Well, you're not going to get an answer, **_so please leave NOW_**!"

"Hermione, you're not going to get anywhere like this, I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready won't you Severus." Hermione looked up to see Minerva standing by the door.

"Very well, good night professors." Hermione made her way to the door as Minerva cleaned the mess and repaired the damage with a few flicks of her wand.

When Hermione left, Minerva made her way towards Severus and sat down next to him.

"You are going to show her."

"No"

"Severus, you have to at some point. Rose was very upset; she didn't stop crying today saying that you were hurt. by the way she was reacting she must of saw the scar that cross down your chest and over your stomach. She didn't want Hermione to put her to bed she wanted to come here and be with you."

"She'll get scared if she sees me like this, you know that." Severus looked up "look at me, look at my scars there is no even an inch of flesh that isn't covered with them. They are hideous, you know that. Rose will never look at me again if she sees all of them."

"Is that what you are afraid of Severus? That she will no longer like you once she sees your true appearance."

"No…Yes, only you, Poppy and a few order members saw my real form since the final war. Believe me nobody will want to get near me with all my scars showing. I didn't think anyone will see anything under my robes today so I didn't have a concealing charm on it, and when my wand broke I felt the charm that I placed on my arms, legs and face begin to lift. I had to get out of there before anyone saw me."

"I see nothing wrong with your true form Severus. Yes, you are covered in scars, you don't look that bad."

"I'm sorry, for one of the few people who saw me after the war did you not seem to notice the hiddious mark on my back, nor the revolting scar on my face?"

"I saw your back, and I do not wish to see it again. I know that it haunts you to have such a constant reminder of your past but you know very well that Poppy did her best to find a way to get rid of it."

Severus sat there reflecting back to the night that Lucius found out that he was a spy for Dumbledore. He managed to gather no less then fifteen Deatheaters to capture him that night. Tying him face down onto a long wooden table using their wands they engraved the darkmark onto his back. After that they spelled it to work the same as the miniature on that he possessed on his arm. After the war Severus tried various spells and potions to remove both of the marks but was unsuccessful. To this day he has a large darkmark plastered on his back.

Minerva sat in silently for a moment waiting to see if Severus would say anything. She deceded to allowing him to lose himself in thought for a few minutes. She had come to regard him as a surrogated son and wanted only what was best for him. Deciding that he had enough time to think she continued. "You shouldn't really complain about your face it's not that bad, you only have one scar on your face, so there was no reason for you to hurry off like you were being threatened with an unforgivable curse."

"Even Poppy flinches every time she sees my scars and _she's_ a mediwitch. As for the scar on my face, if you didn't notice it's not something small!" he was beginning to loose his patience, his scar on his face ran from his left temple down to his chin in a large lightening bolt shape. He new that magically cursed scars take a signature shape of the person who caused it.He figured that it had to do with Voldemort like for lighting bolts, since first Harry and now him ended up with a lightening bolt shape scar from that revolting creature. They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

Both Severus and Minerva seemed to be remembering the night of the final battle. Severus lured Voldemort into a secluded area, Voldemort realizing that Severus was not longer on his side threw curse after curse at him, wanting him to suffer before he died. While Voldemort was doing this Severus worked on gathering Voldemort's strength into one core, once being able to do so Severus threw a curse at him causing Vodemort to transfer his powers inside the curse that he sent at Severus to retaliate, causing the scare to appear on Severus' face. Once Voldemort was weakened from this, Severus used his last bit of energy to levitate him toward Potter who sent a curse at him causing Voldemort to explode. Severus had no intentions of living after the war. This was all he could remember before falling into a coma.

"You have to get a new wand you know." Minerva said interjecting into his thoughts.

"I owled Ollivander's already, I asked him if I could go at sunrise so no one will see me, send back that it'll be alright." At this Severus started to laugh. "Do you know that this will be the third wand that I'll be getting?"

"Well, if you would get the wand that is destined to you, you wouldn't keep on breaking them. How many times is he going to tell you that?"

"I don't know? I'm not sure I'm ready for the responsibility that comes with such a wand. What would happen if word gets out that I was destined for such a wand."

"Can you imagine all the wonderful things you can do with such a powerful wand? I must say I was surprise that you didn't take it when you went to get your first wand."

"I was very tempted to when I found out whose wand it origonally was, yet Dumpledore told me to wait until I was ready to do so. When I went to get a new wand after the final battle, I didn't want it. I didn't want magical powers at all. All I wanted was some peace but I know for me that will never be. I guess, maybe it _is_ time to get my destined wand, there must be a reason why my wand broke so easily today. There has to be a reason, it is as if my true wand is calling me. Does that make sense?" He looked up at her with a pleading look as if he was trying to find some sort of explanation in her eyes.

"I have no idea, but I think you should get some rest now, If you want I'll go with you tomorrow to get your wand." Getting up Severus walked Minerva to the door.

"It's alright, I'll be able to go on my own. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Alright Severus, If you need anything you know where to find me. Good night."

"Good night" he sighed shutting his door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**(A/n Sorry for the Short Chapter, the next one is longer I'll put it in very soon.**_

_**p.s thanks for all the great reviews...)**_

Minerva was waiting for Severus at the table the next morning. She jumped up when she saw him arrive.

"Did you get the wand"

"Yes, I got _the_ wand."

"What did Ollivander say?"

"That it's about_ bloody_ time."

"Well, I could have told you that."

"Well, you didn't."

"You didn't eat anything since breakfast yesterday, aren't you hungry?"

"Starving" he answered helping himself to some toast as the teachers slowly entered the hall. He stopped in mid bit when he saw Hermione making her way to the table with Rose in her arms.

"Severus!" Rose exclaimed when she saw him wiggling herself loose from Hemione and ran towards him.

"Severus mad?" She asked with a sad questioning look.

"No princess, I'm not mad." He replied with a smile as he hugged her close. It wasn't far from the truth, he wasn't mad at her anymore and that's what counts. Rose started humming as she ate toast from Serverus' plate while Hermoine eyed them warily as they ate and played together as if nothing had happened.

**_( A/N Sorry for leaving you guys hanging here but there will be no suspense otherwise...)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**(a/n thanks for the great reviews, about the wand issue, you'll see who's wand it is later on… sorry for the suspense…)**_

The day before the students were due to arrive Hermione took Rose to visit Harry and Ginny. She promised Minerva that she would be at the teacher's feast that was celebrated every year the night before the students arrived. As she made her way down the path to Hogsmade she notice Severus on his hands and knees going through the different colored roses there. She debated for a moment weather to ask him what he was doing or not she thought better of it and continued on her way.

Later that evening she made her way to the Great Hall with Rose, she was stopped by a soothing voice right outside the doors that lead into the great hall.

"What do we have here? Do I see a beautiful princess making her way to the Great Hall?"

"Severus" Rose called out running over to him to give him a hug. He kissed the top of her head before picking her up and walking towards Hermione.

"I see that my princess' mother looks just as beautiful as my princess."

Hermione ignored his remark, gave him a dirty look before looking pointly at the floor trying to give him the hint to get lost.

"I think with something so beautiful nothing in the world can take away from its' beauty but you can always add to it."

With that remark he waved his arm and two rose halos floated towards them. A larger one landed on Hermione's head while the smaller one landed on Rose's head.

"Well Rose you told me that you wanted a crown, is this good enough?"

"yes!" she squealed as she jumped up and down with glee.

"Hmm…well now that you have the crown all you need is a gown to match it. What color would you like it?

"Pink" Rose squealed.

"Professor please don't" Hermione protested

"Pink it is, I insist Mrs. Hurst."

With another flick of his wand both Hermione and Rose were wearing beautiful pink gowns with real roses decorating them.

"It's beautiful" Hermione breathe forgetting that she protested seconds before.

"Severus what are you up to?" Minerva called out as she made her way towards them. She suddenly stopped in her spot and exclaimed "Hermione, Where did you get such a gown and Rose! Look at the two of you. You both look breath taking!"

"Thank you Minerva, Snape decided to shower us with roses." Hermione said with an un-concealable grin.

"I see Severus that you have a high regard for Rose. She'll be walking all over you once she starts school here."

"I think she already is." He replied with a chuckle as Rose was stepping all over him to climb onto his shoulders. "Mrs. Hursts may I escort your daughter into the Great Hall, I kind of have another surprise for her in there."

"What could be a bigger surprise then this??"

"You'll see when you join us in the Great Hall" he smirked. With that he carried Rose into the Great Hall.

"He always says that he has no use for foolish wand waving, but I dare say his foolish wand waving won him your daughter's affection Hermione. I dare say he regards her as the daughter he always wanted."

"He wanted a kid!?!" Hermione asked flabbergasted.

Minerva smiled as Hermione stared in shock at the great doors before her.

"Oh of course he did, once upon of time. During his time at Hogwarts, in the students third year they had to choose which subjects they were taking. All the teachers had to be present. I was shocked when Dumbledore started asking him what he wanted in his future." leaning against the door now Minervia continued, "I remember the glare he gave Dumbledore, but when he saw that Dumbledore was serious about the question he told us that he would like to get married right after school, have kids and become a potions master. Well, at least he got one of the three. I pity him sometimes because he feels that his chances of having anything good in life are over."

Minerva took her silence as an indication to go on. "Looking back he was the smartest pupil in his year, just like you Hermione. He had a rough life though. During his first year of Hogwarts his father sliced his mother's throat killing her. I remember nobody was able to get Severus out of his bed. He charmed the curtains shut so no one can enter, or even look at him to speak with him. Before he locked himself in his bed he managed to completely destroy all his stuff though. It looked like there was a stampede on his side of the room. After two weeks Dumbledore was able to get him out and speak with him. The poor lad was a complete mess. No less then two weeks later Severus got letter stating that his father was to marry again. At that point Severus was beyond livid. It ended up his muggle father who would beat him and his mother because they were magical was marring another witch."

"What?" Hermione cried, "If he didn't like magical folks why would he want to marry another witch?"

"My point exactly, Dumbledore said that he did it to upset Severus. In a way it was telling him that he and his mother were no good. Dumbledore forced him to go to the wedding. There he found out that his step mother was a widow and she had a nineteen year old daughter who went to a wizarding school out of town. She was married to a boy from that school as well, they both seemed like wonderful people. Severus became close to her and two years later they were inseparable. When she had kids Severus was always there playing with them. He absolutely loved them. It was her husband who convinced Severus to listen to Lucious and become a Death Eater. He got his mark in his sixth year here. After he found out that the information he gathered was to be used to kill the Potters he wanted to back out, but there was no logical way of doing so. He came to Dumbledore for help. At first he was just going to go into hiding, but two days later his step sister and her three children were killed by her husband, on Voldemort's command. Though her husband killed himself afterwards once he realized what he did, Severus could never forgive himself nor her husband for becoming deatheaters. His Step-sister's and nieces' death made Severus decided to become a spy."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione questioned.

"You tell me."

Hermione didn't answer.

"Alright than, maybe you don't why I am telling you this now, but I hope you will remember this all later. Also I think it is something you should know considering the fact that he is so close to your daughter. As well, I think he should have the right of being treated like a proper human being. Nobody knows the full story except for me, Dumbledore, and now you. I believe that it is time for the world to see all that he represents."

"Prey tell, what really does he represent?" Hermione interrupted with an outright sneer.

"Have you ever looked in his eyes? Tell me what do you see there? I can tell you what I see. I see love and hate, strength and weakness, confidence and insecurity, pride and disgust, peace and havoc, tranquility and fear, knowledge and stupidity, approval and rejection. You see Utopia and Hell united in a place that seen only hate, misery, rejection and pain. I see the world in eyes that tries to hide behind the face of indifference. Hermione, I am not blind. He is a great wizards he has the potential of being as great as Dumbledore. Dumbledore stated this fact on various occasions. I know Severus disregarded Dumbledore's high opinion of him but the longer I'm with Severus the more I get to know him- he is truly one great being. It pains me when I see how cold you are to him and how angry you get when he takes off with Rose. Hermione, he earned his trust and I think it is about time you start trusting him. He was one of the most essential people to fight in the war. Without him Voldemort would still be here terrorizing people left right and center, if you want the truth without him I think most of us would have been killed during the war including myself."

"I know he did a lot for the war, but he was just so mean to us in school what if he likes Rose now and once the students come he will go back to being the old bat of a bustard that he was. I just don't want Rose to get hurt. She already is ignored and abused by her own father; if Severus starts ignoring her soon she would be devastated."

"Don't worry about that Hermoine even when school starts he will still regard her with the same love and care I'm sure of it. I think we should join the others for dinner now Hermione, they'll all be waiting for us if we don't."

The two ladies made their way to open the door when an angry voice called out Hermione's name.

"Hermione?" he called again.

"Daren?"

"Where the hell have you been? It's been a over a month since you were home. When I owled them to keep you until you got better I didn't expect that it would take this long. By the looks of you, you look more then better. Did you dress like this to come and surprise me? Did I just wreck your surprise?" He smiled, "you must have really missed me if you gone out of you way to look nice for a change. Never mind, now that I'm here I'm sure we could find somewhere here that you can please me." He said the last part with a growing smirk as Hermione paled at his little speech. He moved closer and grabbed her wrist. At this Hermione turned green. She was in **big trouble**.

"You will surly join us for dinner in the Great Hall tonight Mr. Hurst, your daughter is already there waiting for you to come. I'm sure that you got Hermione's letter inviting you?"

"No I didn't, but thank you for volunteering to watch the kid, you can bring her back to our chamber around midnight. What ever you do with her if she starts bleeding just gather her blood in a jar and give it to me, kay. Now if you excuse us I think my wife will be escorting me to her chamber now and giving me something that she has been longing to do since she first came to this miserable place." With that Daren pulled her away from the doors of the Great Hall and force her to lead him to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

The great hall was full of talk and laugher as everyone watch Severus show Rose the highchair he made her. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. The chair itself was made up of different roses and the table had roses pressed inside. Severus was too busy swinging Rose around in the air to notice Minerva entering the Great Hall. However when the talking and laugher stopped abruptly as Minerva made her way to the Head Table he looked up in surprise. She was white as a ghost and was shaking from head to toe. Severus quickly place Rose into the highchair and made his way to Minerva. Giving her his arm to lean on he quietly asked her what was going on.

"He's here." She whispered.

"Who's here?"

"Hermione's husband and by the looks of him he's not to happy that Hermione didn't return home the entire month."

"Where is she now?"

"He took her to her chamber to _catch up_ on things."

"I don't want to know what those things are."

"He told me to keep Rose with me. He said that they should be down by midnight."

"What do you mean, it's only five o'clock now, is he really going to keep on doing it until midnight?"

"I think that is what his intentions are. I really hope that Hemoine will be alright. The poor girl went through so much during the war. I really wished that she would have a happy marriage when she settled down."

"Well there is nothing we can do about it now. I'm sure she doesn't want anyone to know what's going on, considering that she kept it a secret for almost three years. I think we should proceed with the feast as plan and I'll be more then happy to take care of Rose afterward. However, I do not think it would be appropriate for me to take her back to her chamber tonight. After the feast I want you to get some sleep I'll be by your quarters at a quarter to twelve, I will walk you to Hermione's quarter and stand by in case you need me."

"Your right Severus, come on let's go."

With that the two of them made their way to the great table acting as if nothing was happening. After the meal Minerva returned to her room while Severus took Rose to his Quarter.

In his quarter Rose asked Severus to make her a tea set. While she was playing with she dropped a cup and cut her finger on the glass. Severus swooped down quickly gathering her in his arms so he could get the solution to heal the cut when he noticed that suddenly it was gone. It healed on its own. After checking if she was okay he repaired the cup and put her down to play again. Watching her carefully he thought about what just happened. '_The ability of self healing isn't a natural quality. No body is naturally born like that. Only if the healing potion is given right before conceiving can case a child to be born with the natural ability to heal themselves. Thinking back Rose did recover rather fast- in fact it wasn't normal how fast she did recover._' He thought He decided to ask Rose about it.

"Rose"

"Yep"

"What happens when you cut yourself?"

"Daddy sucks my blood. He says it taste yummy?"

"What does mommy say?"

"She said that daddy shouldn't do that but sometimes he just doesn't think."

Hmmm Severus thought, he's not a vampire or else Rose wouldn't be here in the first place. He remembered that Minerva once mentioned that Hermione's husband was from an Island off of South America. Could he be one of those mixwiz wizards from the Mixwiz Island off South America?

"Is he a vampire." Severus asked already knowing the answer.

"No mommy says that he's not a vampire, but he's a different type of wizard then she is so she said that they do different things."

The Mixwiz Island was unplottable, you couldn't find it unless the location was told to you, and rumor has it that no muggle saw it before or even knows of the place. Severus only meet those type wizards once and it wasn't a pleasant encounter. They used to create potions using vampire blood. It was attempt toward immorality by making the body self healing and so it would eventually lead to making them immoral. He had to go to the Island to learn how to make the potion for Voldemort. While he was there they showed him there work, the entire population of the Island was devoted to making this potion and they would experiment it on the women and children. When he got there they told him that they just successfully completed a strengthening potion that was beyond all others, you give it to a woman right before sleeping with her if she conceives that night the healing potion will transfer to the genes of the child. The blood of the child will make the drinker exceptionally strong. The blood is most powerful on the child's third birthday, where they would kill the child. If they drink the blood within the twenty four hours of the birthday the drinker will become immensely strong. Even drinking the blood before this point will make the drinker physically stronger then others. If Hermoine's husband was really from one of those places she was in big trouble, and if he had given her the potion before she conceived, Rose was in even bigger trouble then Hermione.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**(a/n thanks for the reviews…)**_

At eleven thirty Severus decided to carry the sleeping Rose to Minerva's Quarters. He was a bit early but he really wanted to speak with Minerva before heading to Hermione's chamber.

"She's still in the gown?" Minerva asked as she opened her door.

"She didn't want to change into pajamas, any ways she looks too beautiful for me to take it off. May we come in?"

"Of course" she replied puzzled. Once the door was closed Severus told Minvera the events that took place with the tea cup and what he fears it means. Minerva sat there white in the face not knowing what to say. She knew that he was able to detect these type of things right away, that's why he made such a good spy. After conforming that Mr. Hurst was from the Mixwiz Island she cried "What can we do? What do you think he is doing to Hermione now? If this _is_ possible what would happen if he does kill Rose and drinks her blood. Will we have an other dark lord?"

"I highly suspect so but only time can really tell what will be, but we must find a way to keep Rose away from him as long as possible. We still have to take her back tonight but tomorrow morning I want you to collect her and Hermione from their quarters I want to do a few test on both of them to see if my assumption is right. If it is so then we must put them both into hiding until we find a way to get rid of Mr. Hurst"

"Alright, that's what we'll do." And with that they both made their way to Hermione's chamber. Right outside the door Severus gently placed Rose into Minvera's arm and stood behind a nearby armor making sure that it was him. After knocking for a moment Daren came to the door.

"Ah, you have the bloody kid, good." He looked completely drunk. It seemed that he had no sense of embarrassment considering that he was standing there completely naked.

"Tell me did she manage to make herself bleed at all tonight?"

"No, not at all" replied Minerva shaking slightly.

"Fine. Well get out of here already, you're wasting my precious time." With that he grabbed Rose by the arm dangling her in the air at a arms length away from him as is she was some dirty thing that might have a disease that he might catch. Minerva watched in shock as she heard a crack from the girl's arm before having the door shut in her face. Severus joined her with a serious look plastred on his face as she stood there listening by the door.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing kid!" they heard.

"Daren what's going on?"

"I told you not to leave your room woman. I demand that my wife listens to my commands. If you don't get back in there right now you'll be sorry."

By now Rose was up and crying from the pain in her arm. "Daddy stop. It hurts!"

"Daren stop"

"Daddy stop. It hurts! It hurts Daddy!"

"Shut up you prat!" and with that they heard someone give a strong slap. They heard Rose voice scream out in pain. Severus seemed to be caught in a memory of the beatings his own father would give him, until he felt Minerva sway closely to him. He caught just before she lost her balance. Holding her up they continued to listen.

"Get this bloody dress off."

"Daddy no!" Rose cry as they heard the ripping of a dress and more smacks following by louder cries by Rose. They stood there listening hearing what sounded like he was beating the life out of her.

"Daren, _**please**_. Please stop you're hurting her!" Hemrmione cried.

"I told you to get back in the room, you insufferable woman!" with that they heard a heavy blow, someone falling to the ground, and the smashing of glass.

"Ahhh!" Hermoine cried out in pain.

"Get up!"

"I can't" she moaned.

"I said **Get UP**!" a scream of a mix of fear and pain rang into the tense air as something thumped against what sounded like a wall. Then they heard what sounded like more blows followed by more thumping.

Hearing footsteps coming towards the door Severus put an invisibility charm on Minerva and himself before carrying her behind the armor that he was hiding behind before. A moment later Daren left the room with a great huff heading towards the main entrace of the school.

When they were sure that he was gone they quickly entered Hermione's quarters.

A naked Hermione laid unconscious by the wall surrounded by glass that looked like it was the remains of the coffee table. She was covered in bruises and blood. Further away in one of the rooms they found Rose rolled up in a ball. Although she had no cuts on her skin she was coated with bruises and broken bones.

"We have to get them out of here."

"But Seveus, what happens if he comes back and notices that they're gone. He would surly kill Hermione if he knows that people found out what he's really like."

"Well Minvera, we can," he paused thinking for a moment. "We can always see if Tonks would take a polyjuice potion of Hermione and see if we can get anything on Daren, I'm sure we can get him arrested for something?"

"You mean to say that we should get an Auror turn into Hermione?"

"Yes, but I suppose you'll have to take the potion as well, since I don't think Tonks can teach her classes for her. We can tell him that Hermione took Rose to the mediwizard in the dungeons telling him that she fell off the bed. We can clean up the mess here and let him think that she is sorry for intervening."

"Can I help?"

Turning around they saw Harry standing behind them. His scare stood out like lightning against his white face a look of anger glowed in his eyes.

"I can't help you with the healing but Minerva can. If you let me know what Daren looks like I can probably go to the pub and buy you guys some time."

"I don't think so," Severus stated.

"Why not!"

"Well there is a problem there, for one you are the famous Harry Potter and I'm sure that if he would have been here during Voldemort's time he would have been a supporter of the Dark lord. As well, I don't think you should keep your wife waiting."

"Ginny knows that I have to be at school to finish preparing for my classes tomorrow, since we don't live at the castle she does not mind if I come home late knowing that we don't live here only because Minerva allowed us to move to Hogsmade. As for the fact that Daren might recognize me you can always put a charm on me or something so he'll won't know it's me."

"Fine." With a flick of the wand Severus turned Harry in to a blond hair middle age looking wizard with ocean blue eyes. He then flicked the wand again and made Harry look two feet taller and somewhat chubbier. "Daren seems like a person who would befriend someone who could protect him and this size looks that you can pass for that." With that and a short description of the one he should pursue, Harry made his way to Hogmade to look for Daren.

"I think it is best for Mr. Hurst to not know who I am. He might have heard about me when I went to the Island by South America. I think that I have enough polyjuice potions to last us a few days. Come on, let's go to the dungeons and get ready we probably have around one hour before he returns. Minerva can you levitate Roes while I get Hermione."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Down in the dungeons Severus treated the patients the bare minimum before gathering around with Harry and Minerva to discuss a plan. After being flooed Tonks joined them inside the dungeons. Sometime later she asked the question that was being avoided.

"What happens if he wants to sleep with me, or shall I better say Hemione?"

Severus couldn't help but smirking at the thought of Tonks being forced to sleep with that dreadful man. "Well, I guess you'll have to find a way to avoid it at best. However, if you can't avoid it maybe we will get the evidence needed to force him to give Hermione a divorce." Severus smirked again as Tonks paled at his response.

"I'll do anything to help Hermione, even, even, even that." though her face turned green at that thought.

Half an hour later Tonks was making her way to Hemione's chamber with enough polyjuice potion in her system to last her five days. Severus was glad that he invented a long lasting polyjuice potion. Taking the right amount you can keep another person form for five days at a time. However, if you ever did want to take your original form again it was do-able with the right spell and you can use the same spell to put you back into the other person's appearance. It worked well in the war considering that he was disguised as Harry during most of the battle so people would attack him keeping the real Harry safe for the most part. When he did reach Voldemort he showed his true form luring him away from the battle until he was able to weaken him enough to be able to levitate him towards Potter who destroyed him. It was a wonderful sight to behold and a brilliant plan if he said so himself.

The next day, using the polyjuice potion Severus transformed himself into a mad looking old wizard. He told Minerva to announce to the teachers, and tonight to the students as well, that the school has taken on a new mediwizard who will be teaching potions while Snape was taking a Sabbatical. Minerva laughed at his appearance. "Where on earth did you get the hair to turn you into that?"

"Dumbledore always kept jars of hairs that he collected. This appearance is a mix between two different people. I want to make sure nobody recognizes who I am. I duplicated the properties of both hairs so if need be I should have enough to last me the entire year." After pausing for a moment he continued. "I'm glad that Tonks agreed to take on Hermione's appearance."

"Do you really think it is necessary for us to use Tonks though?"

Yes, I do, she can prove to the ministry that he is dangerous if we can do that we can keep Hermione and Rose safe. Any ways she is smart enough to keep herself out of any real trouble and she is someone that we can trust."

"That is high praise coming from you."

Severus ignored the comment and continued. "By the way we have to find a way to work out a way to hide Tonks when the classes are in place. You know that you are also going to have to take a polyjuice of Hermione to teach. Her husband might get suspicious if you go in to teach transfigurations yourself, since Tonks can't teach for the life of her. You two are going to have to find a way to change places without anyone noticing." Checking the time he added, "I've done all that I can do for the two of them so far, I won't be able to heal them yet until they are at least semi conscious. I already gave both Hermione and Rose some potions it would last then until around eleven o'clock tonight the effect of the potion still won't wake them up by then but I still need to administer the next dose of potions to them then, so you must excuse me if I leave early."


	12. Chapter 12

_**(A/n thanks for the reviews...)**_

Chapter 12

So far everything was going as plan; Tonks in Hermione's form sat in her respective seat next to Daren. After the sorting ceremonies, Hermione was welcomed to the teaching staff and Severus was introduced as Professor Jackle. There was a cheer throughout the hall as Minerva shook her head as she though to herself how confusing things are going to turn out this year. After a few more announcements they all tucked in to the meal. After eating a while in silence Daren turned towards Severus.

"So tell me Jackle, who is this Snape fellow."

"He was the potions master here. He got some nasty wounds from the war that we had a few years ago. He took the year off to find a cure for them." It wasn't so far from the truth, thought Severus, he did in fact have many nasty physical wounds from the battle that did not heal yet, and he was looking for a cure for them. His hand rested on his side for a moment as he thought this, feeling the bandage that he wore over one of the cursed wounds he still wasn't able to close completely, so he always wore the bandage to keep the bleeding from getting his clothes dirty with the blood. He figured that this is what Rose was refering to when she tore his shirt open. He sat there for a while lost in thought remembering how he got it, how Vodemort himself chained him to a pole to "experiment" this new invention of his. It was a cross between two potions that Severus invented and a curse. He thought back to how stupid he was. One of the potions was to cause extreem pain, the other was to make sure the wound would not stop bleeding, and the curse which Voldamort came up with was to create the wound and to keep it from healing. Well Voldamort got his wish, his experiment sure was something that would cause everlasting pain. He should know considering that the pain keeps him up most of the night when he was trying sleep. His thoughts were interrupted by Daren.

"It is a pity that he is not here; I would have loved to discuss different potions and spells with him. We could of worked together and create powerful things."

Severus' curiosity got the better of him. "What sort of things?"

"You wouldn't understand. You have to be a real powerful wizard to understand it. The people from the Island I'm from have an extra advantage over regular wizards. We have unnatural physical strength. A playful punch can probably leave you bruised for months."

"Really"

"You bet."

"During the time my wife had that kid in her, I wasn't allowed to touch her or else the kid would die. If I would have known that she would have a girl I wouldn't have minded it though. Yet after she gave birth one of my relatives showed me that this kid still could provide to be something useful, but I still need that mudblood to give me a son, but I'm pushing that off as long as I can. She won't be easy to let go of that kid she has and I won't want a son with that thing around. I have to wait until I get rid of that kid before I make my wife give me a son. That kid will be very useful in the end and that's why I need Snape, he will help me get the power I need"

Severus noticed that Tonks was listening as intensely as he was, so he decided to pursue the conversation to see if they can get anything useful out of it. "How can he do that?"

"In more ways then you can ever imagine."

Severus stayed quiet for a few minutes trying to find sense to the conversation he was having and trying to think of a question that could get more answers.

"So Jackle do you think you can tell me if this Snape guy ever contacts you?" Daren asked.

"Sure thing."

"Good. I know he could help me get what I want, and when he comes I won't take no for an answer."

"Well if you ever need help from me you know where to find me." Severus answered personally hoping to never see the man near the dungeons. Things were starting to look worse by the minute and he had to gain this boy's trust both as Jackle and as Snape. Then a though hit him. 'If I do show my true appearance maybe I can speak with the darn boy and see what he is up to.' Severus resolved to pass the idea by Minerva after dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**(a/n Thanks for the reviews…P.S to"hopelesslydark" : I already had in mind to put a duel into the plot. I look foward to posting it in for you... )**_

"Minerva, what do you mean you don't like the idea?" Severus snapped as he poured a potion down Hermione's throat. He had just poured one down Rose's a few moments earlier but it didn't look like the little girl would be waking up for a few days because of the blows to her head. Hermione however, looked well enough to be woken up later that night or sometime during the next day.

"I don't think it is safe. Severus, you can get yourself hurt if he realize that you are helping Hermione and Rose."

"I was a spy for _how long_ Minverva and I didn't get caught."

"I know, but **_you_** are the only one who is powerful enough to stop him if he is a real threat, what will happen if he realizes that you are against him. If he harms you Severus, there will be no one to turn to."

"I know. That is why we are going to have to play our cards right. If we do it in a well thought out way we can do it without him knowing a thing. I'll tell you that the Mixwiz aren't known for their brains. They got the healing potion from a dark wizard who came to their Island and experimented on them. Some legends state that they were originally muggles who lived like savages before he arrived. Now all of them only have the ability to make healing potions. There is only a few know magical people on that Island and only the king and prince has a wand and even they don't have any real magical abilities only mutations of it. The real key behind them is their unnatural strength. If we can find a way to work around it we will be able to accomplish tons."

Minerva gave Severus a contemplating look. A moan came from Hermoine causing them both to jump. Severus walked back to her from where he had been pacing during his speech. After muttering a few spells the witch woke up and looked at the wizard standing before her.

"Severus!" Hermione screamed and jumped into his arms oblivious of her lack of attire considering that they did not bother dressing her when they brought her down to the dungeon. Severus stood there in shock not knowing what to do. A look from Minerva told him to return her embrace. Mimicking the actions the older witch was performing for him to copy he wrapped his arms stiffly around Hermione.

"Severus, where's Rose is she alright?" cried into his chest.

"She is a well as we can expect for what she has been through. However, if I am not mistaken she will wake in a few days. For now all we can do is let her body have the rest that it needs."

"Oh it's all my fault. I should have never married him. After my parents died I lost control of everything. I was scared and I wanted to feel safe again. When Daren was the only person who seemed willing to talk to the "book loving freak" that people called me and seemed interested in me in a romantic way I just clung on hoping that one day I will come to love him as much as he told me that he loved me. After I married him I saw the type of person he really was but I couldn't figure a way to get out of it, he wouldn't let me get a divorce and somehow he managed to get me pregnant with Rose despite all the different things that I was taking to prevent myself from getting pregnant. I always dreamt of having lots of kids, but seeing what he really was I didn't want a child from him." She sobbed.

"Shhhh….Its alright Hermione…" He soothed her, holding her close. After a while she stopped crying and looked up at him. "Thank you Severus, for everything. I can't describe how much it means to me to have you here with me." Minerva cleared her throat to get their attention. "It's good to see that you are up Hermione, you gave us a good fright there. Severus, when do you have to giver her next dose of potions?"

"Minerva," Hermione said looking towards the older witch but still hanged on to Severus as if she was holding on for dear life, looking back towards Severus she hiccupped before adding "I didn't mean to cause both of you so much trouble by coming back to Hogwarts. I only wanted to feel safe and the only place that I ever truly felt safe was here at Hogwarts. I'm sorry for the mess that I caused."

"Nonsense Hermione," Hermione looked at him as he called her by her name for the first time, she watched him take a deep breath before continuing. "You didn't cause us any trouble by coming here. I can even go to the extent of saying that you actually helped the wizarding world out by coming here. Now that we know who your husband is we can see how much a threat he is and work against any threats before it is too late." A smile suddenly grew on his face, "besides if you would not have come to Hogwarts we would never have had the chance of meeting your little princess and that in itself would have been a great loss. Can you imagine how sullen your dear old potions master would be if he did not have a little girl to keep my hands full?"

Hermione laughed at this statement. She can now see how much Rose means to Severus and knew that it must be just as hard on Severus to see Rose suffering as it was for her.

A serious look was plastered on Severus face when it hit him that he just called Hermione by her given name a few moments ago. "Well Mrs. Hurst, now that you are up I think we should start treating your wounds." he whispered to the girl in his arms trying to rectify his slip up.

"Hermione"

"What?"

"My name is Hermione, Severus. Please don't call me Mrs. Hurst it is the worst insult that anyone can give me right now." She whispered as silent tears fell down her face.

"Very well Miss Gran- I mean Her- Hermione." He stuttered out, she laughed at his trouble with words. She can feel the tension in his chest as if he was beyond nervous, he cleared his throat and tried to get his voice back on track "we must treat you now, for surly you must be in great pain."

Hermione smiled and sighed as he laid her down on the bed and covered her with a warm blanket.

"Minerva, will you come here. I need you to help me with this." He called towards the old witch. Once she was near he drew away from Hermione so she wouldn't hear what he was saying and whispered, "I'm going to perform a spell on Hermione that will transfer all her pain to me. However, the process of the spell is exhausting and often the person casting the spell passes out from anywhere from a few hours to a few weeks as a side effect of casting such a spell. I am going to perform the spell on Hermione, but first, I need to ask you to take this potion from me, and pour it down my throat after I perform the spell. As well I need you to give Hermione the different potions that I already laid out by her bedside. She should fall asleep shortly after taking them. I would have performed the spell on her when she was asleep but it is too dangerous to do so. If she asks anything when I pass out just tell her that it is only a magical overload and that I'll be fine. Hopefully it shouldn't take me more then a few hours to recover from the effects of the spell and from the wounds that I will transfer from Hermione. I think it would be best if you get Mrs. Potter to come in and take over my classes for tomorrow and for however long it takes. You should have enough potions here for Rose and Hermione to last two weeks, I have the recipes for them in the lab just in case you'll be needing more and I will not be here to provide you with them."

"Why can't you just heal her the normal way, yes it may take longer and it will be more painful on her part but it won't harm her in any way. Do you realize how much pain you will be in for doing this? Why are you doing this for her Severus, when Dumbledore himself wouldn't do this if he was here?" Minerva whispered back with tears shining in her eyes.

"Because I" he stopped debating what to say. "Because both her and Rose suffered so much already. I will be doing this to Rose as well once she wakes up. I can't sit here anymore and watch them suffer. I…I…I…" he seemed lost for words again… "I care about them and I don't want to see them in pain anymore. Does this make sense? Minerva, what's happening to me?"

He stared into the eyes of the tear stained witch in front of him already knowing the answer. He was falling for Hermione and he was afraid to admit it. Not only she was married, however unhappy she was about it, she was smart, young and beautiful, even if she was not married he would never have a chance. He couldn't understand how he fell for her in the first place, he always was in control of his emotions and from a young age he resolved to never to be stupid enough like his mother to fall 'in love' nor care for anyone in the world. Then Hermione came with Rose and his entire life and all his emotions went into chaos.

Minvera watched Severus knowing that he was thinking the answer to his own question. Minvera took a deep breath waking him out of his thoughts. "Shall we get on with it then?" She said understanding why he had to do this. With a nod he turned back towards Hermoine he told her to close her eyes and relax before waving his wand and muttering a few spells. Hermione felt a tingling sensation spread throughout her entire body slowly she felt her pain go away. She felt so peaceful as she felt the magic wave through her entire body that she was not aware that Severus, who was leaning over her, paled as he shook like mad before falling faint to the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She jumped when she heard the thud and gasped as she saw him lay there covered in bruise and a swell of blood form on his head from where it hit the ground. Slowly getting out of the bed she crouched next to him examining him before moving her hands to unbutton his shirt. Once his shirt was off she looked at all the bruises that covered his chest. They were in the same spots that they had been on her body minutes ago. Her eyes lowered to the bandaged wrapped around his stomach and side and made to remove it.

"Hermione!"

Hermione stopped with her hands inches away from the cloth and looked up to see Minerva looking at her white in the face.

"What happened to him!" she cried. Minerva just stared at him not answering.

"Minvera _please_ tell me what happened." Hermione begged as Minerva put herself together and poured the potion down the potions master's throat before conjuring a bed to lay him on. With a few well chosen words and a swish of the wand the cut on Severus' head was healed. With another flick of her wand Severus pants were changed into silk pajama pants, she didn't bother putting a shirt on him since she know that Severus usually slept without a shirt on. After levitating him onto the bed and covering him with a warm blanket she turned to Hermione who was still pleading with her to tell her what is going on.

"Minvera**_ please_** tell me what happened."

"**Alright child**, I'll tell you even though he really didn't want me to. However, I do think you have the right to know so I will tell you." After setting her down on a soft chair, Minerva went on to tell Hermione the type of spell that Severus placed on her.

"I've never heard of that spell before."

"You wouldn't have, the only ones who know about it is Severus, Dumbledore and myself. Severus was the one who created it. He began to work on creating it as soon as he walked into the castle doors on his first day of Hogwarts. We found him hidden in the Library right after the opening feast; he was caught by Filnch, who gave him detention everyday for a month. It was funny though, after every detention he would sneak back to the library to do more research. He would only have one meal a day, which was only two slices of toast and would spend lunch and dinner in the library. Dumbledore would turn a blind eye when Severus would be hidden in the library reading till four, five o'clock in the morning or when he would break into the labs to experiment different potions. Since none of his potions worked he tried making it into a spell. He was so excited when he finally finished creating the spell he ran right to Dumbledore's office in the middle of the night not caring if he would get in trouble for being out of bed. When he presented his spell to Dumbledore, he stated that he made it to take his mother's pain away. He seemed so excited that he could finally help his mother, since her powers seemed to have weakened from her depression of what was happening in life. It just so happens to be that he finished creating his spell a week before he was due home for Christmas break; it was also just a day before his mother was killed. There is no need to say that he was too late to help his mother."

Minvera signed and took a deep breath before continuing, "Once he recovered from his mother's death, he realized that his step mother faced the same fate, so he went on to create a spell that could take a person's powers away. He planed on using it on his muggle father to rob him of his physical abilities to harm them as well he hoped that it will mentally stabilize him in to a state that he won't be the bloody bustard that he was. However, before he finished creating it his father managed to kill his step mother as well. Severus couldn't face his step sister for weeks, it seemed like he felt that it was his fault for not being able to create the spell soon enough. When he finally was able to create the spell he wanted, Severus made sure to use it against his father. His father now works in a muggle factory making clothing for the poor. He was obliviated, so he doesn't even know that he was married twice or that he has a son."

"Didn't Severus use a similar spell on Voldemort?"

"Yes he did, however, with Voldemort he didn't place a spell that will transfer the pain, nor was it placed to weaken the person's abilities. The spell he made to fight Voldamort was one that will gather all of Voldemort's powers. After Severus put the spell on Voldemort, all of Voldemort's powers would transfer into a curse that when Voldemort would send a curse his powers will go with it. Even if it would have been a simple stunning curse it was powerful enough to kill a person since it had all Voldemort's powers in it."

"So why didn't Severus die when Voldemort sent him the curse"

"In time you will know, but even then it would be Severus' place to tell you not mine. Oh I almost forgot Severus told me to give you those potions. So back to bed with you, we can talk some more tomorrow." Since Hermione didn't have any of her clothes down in the dungeons, she borrowed one of Severus shirts telling Minvera that if Severus liked Rose so much he wouldn't mind if the mother of his favorite child borrows his things.She did not notice the smile that played across Minvera's face as she said that. Once Hermione had her potions and was asleep Minerva left for her own chambers, for tomorrow will surly be a very long day.


	15. Chapter 15

**_(A/n Thanks for the reivews...)_**

The next day Hermione spent the entire day pacing about the room. It was evening now and Rose was still unconscious as well as Severus. She stood there for moments at a time staring at him. 'He looks so peaceful and beautiful asleep' Hermoine thought. She froze as realization hit her like a bolt of lightning. **She was falling in love with Severus Snape**. _She_ was falling for the fearful potions master.

Now thinking about it she realized that he wasn't all that bad when he taught her in school, though she would never fully agree with his teaching methods but on the other hand his students had the highest potions marks in Europe, and they did learn tons. It was funny to see the contrast between what he had been when he taught her and what he is like now. He loved Rose as a daughter and Hermione knew it. Although she acted totally irritated by him each time she saw him, she felt safe and cared for when he was around. Even now as he laid there unconscious she felt safe in his presence. **He** made her feel safe. She turned around hopelessly in her spot before walking right up to him bending down peering at his face. She was falling in love with him and she didn't know what to do. Straightening up she looked around the room, hoping that Minvera would be there to help her control her feeling. Knowing that nobody was there besides her Rose and Severus she gave a sigh.

Hermione took a deep breath willing herself to be courageous before taking her wand to enlarge the bed. With a flick of the wand she moved Serverus' body to the center of the bed. Then after one last look around the room she crawled into the bed beside him and rested her head on his chest with a smile on her face. For the first time in years she was able to fall asleep without the help of a sleeping draft.

Hermione was woken by the sound of a person clearing their throat. Opening her eyes as she turned her head and jumped as she saw Minvera leaning over her with a huge smile on her face. She slowly realized that she wasn't alone in the bed and her head was resting on something that felt like somebody's shoulder. Looking at her side she saw that she was indeed right about that assumption and that she still had her arm draped across Severus' chest. She blushed suddenly remembering how she got there. She was so happy that Severus was unconscious at the moment or else she would have to face his reaction too, and that she thought, would not be a pleasant one.

"How are you feeling this morning Hermione. I have a feeling that you have lots to tell me since I left you yesterday afternoon."

Hermione groaned but did not move from her place in the bed, she didn't want to let go of Severus not now or ever.

"Come on Hermione, you have to get up now, so I can eat breakfast with you before I have to give you your potions and go to teach today's classes." Hermione slowly moved away from Severus as if it was killing her to be parted from him and with a huff she went to join the older woman in the chairs by the fire.

"So Hermione, are you going to tell me what that was about?"

"Will you stop bothering me if I say I won't?"

"You know I won't, so save me both time and word and tell me why I found you sleeping on top of Severus."

"I…I…I…"

"Now you are starting to sound like him."

"What?"

"Well when I asked him why he was going to put that spell on you when even Dumbledore would resort to the old-fashioned painful way he started stuttering like a dim-witted ape before he could get his feeling into words."

"What did he tell you?"

"I am trusted with secrets for a reason Hermione, now out with it!"

"I think I'm falling for him"

"That I think is _**obvious**_, between you wearing his clothes and snuggling up with him in his bed. I would love to see his reaction if he would have woken up with you in his arms."

Hermione's face fell.

"Dear me child, don't miss understand me, I know he has feeling for you too, but he is a man of honour he won't show or accept his feeling for you since you are a married women."

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"I'm sure you would like to forget about that, anyone would if they had a husband like yours. Well I must say since he is not conscious to know what you are doing I won't stop you from sleeping in his bed with him, however, if he shows signs of gaining consciousness I must ask you to move from his side, I would not want him to have a heart attack when he wakes." They both laughed at this, before Minvera continued, "I'm sure that you will still be able to wear his shirts, even when he does wake up, since he would prefer to see you with his shirt on, knowing that he would go mad with desire if he saw you with nothing at all."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, and besides, when he does wake up he will be a bit disoriented for a few days so even if you do sleep in the bed with him I don't think he will fully process it.-So I guess that the gods are on your side Hermione."

Both women laughed. After finishing their meal and a bit more chit chat, Hermione took her potions and made her way back to Severus side to sleep until her next dose of potions.


	16. Chapter 16

A week later, Hermione woke with a jolt when the person under her began to stir. Jumping from the bed she ran to sit by the fire. Her body shaking with anxiousness she turned her attention to the bed that held the man she way lying on. A groan told her that he was finally beginning to wake up. Throwing floo powder into the fire she called Minvera. He was almost fully awake by time both women reached his side. With another groan he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings with a confused look on his face. He tried to push himself up in the bed but wasn't able to. Suddenly he remembered what happened and why he was lying there.

"How are you feeling?" Both women asked surveying him.

"Fine."

"Honestly Severus, You've been out cold for a week and all you can say is fine."

"What do you want me to say Minvera, that I feel like I just fought a dragon."

"Well at least that will give us a clearer answer on how you actually are feeling."

"Shove off."

"I see all that sleep hasn't improved your mood." Minvera chuckled, and Hermione burst out laughing at the look he made in response. Noticing her standing there he turned his attention on Hermione instead.

"How are you doing Mrs. Hurst?"

"I'm fine Severus, and my name is Hermione."

"Yes, that's right, your name is Hermione, my apologies. By the way l like your shirt." He smirked at her as she began to blush.

"Well Severus, since I have no clothes down here I figured that I can borrow your unless…" she began to unbutton the shirt down to her breast, "unless you want me to go around without it." It was his turn to blush.

"I did not mean it in that content; I was merely commenting on it that's all. By all means wear my shirt if you want to." He turned his head hoping that she will do up the buttons again. When he turned to her again he noticed that she did not. Taking a deep breath he looked towards the ceiling he didn't know how to tell her to cover up. "Ms. Granger, I believe that you forgot to do up some buttons when you were getting dress this morning."

"Oh I didn't seem to notice; well anyways it is more comfortable like this."

Minvera turned red from trying to hide her laughter. "Come Severus, let's get some food in you."

He tried to move again but was not able to. Hermione leaned forward and pulling him into a sitting position on the bed, exposing her cleavage in the process. She noticed Severus closing his eyes determined not to look at her body. He did not seemed to be bother by it before, but that was when she was his patient now, it was no longer the body of a patient but of a woman and that was too close for his comfort.

Hermione took a tray of food that the house elves brought and placed it on his lap. He jumped at her touch and looked at the women to see why they weren't leaving. Then he saw Minvera conjured a table and two chairs by his bed so she and Hermione could join him for breakfast. Instead of eating he just stared at the two women as if they were mad. "You better drink your tea Severus before it gets cold."

Instead of answering he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, praying for solitude.

"You know Severus, we are not going to go away even if you try to tune us out." Hermione flashed him a mischievous smile. 'What is she up to?' he thought but made no reply to her. Encouraged by his obvious signs of discomfort she continued. "Aren't you planning on eating, you must be starving considering the fact that you haven't eaten in a week."

"I'm not hungry." He then turned to the older woman, "Minerva, can you please levitate me into the spare bedroom, I would like to get some rest."

"You're staying there old chap until you eaten your breakfast."

"Tell me Minerva, if you really think that I am an "old chap" then why the hell are you trying to baby me into eating?"

"Because I care about you and I know that if we are not on top of you eating you'll forget to eat like you did in the past."

"You got a fair point about forgetting to eat in the past but right now I am **not** hungry, I will **not** eat and I **want** you to do what I say and take me into the other room **so I can sleep**." Both Hermione and Minvera laughed at his aggravation.

"Oh come on Severus, you are acting like a hypocrite, you kept on telling Rose how important it is to eat and now that someone is telling you to eat you are acting like a two year old child."

"I am not acting like a child Hermione, what part of **"I am not hungry"** do you ladies don't understand?" His mood was getting worse by the second, since both women seemed to be enjoying his ill disposition.

"All of it. **Now eat!**" Hermione flashed him a dangerous look that would have sent Harry and Ron flying.

Now fully annoyed he painfully forced himself to raise his hand and levitated his tray towards the fire throwing it in. Watching the content burn he gave a satisfy smirk. "Now do you ladies understand that I do not wish to eat right now?"

"Severus, you shouldn't be doing wandless magic when you are still in a weak state." Minvera frowned at him.

"You can do wandless magic?" Hermione asked with a look of admiration when he nodded. "To what extent can you do it to?"

"He can do it better then Dumbledore and that's saying a lot."

**"Minvera!"**

"What it's true and you know it!"

"Merlin, you two are driving me mad and it's only 8:00 in the morning. Minvera help me out of here now!" he hissed.

"What happens if I don't?"

"Then you will be seeing more wandless magic and that is something I would like to avoid considering that I really don't have the energy for it."

"Alright I'll take you, you stubborn little git, but there's something I have to do before I do."

Catching him by surprise Minerva shoved his head back and poured a potion down his throat.

"What " gasp "the" gasp " bloody " gasp "hell " gasp "was that for." He gagged.

"It's the potion you made for Poppy to give to the students when they are sent to the hospital for not eating properly. I called for it when Hermione told me that you were waking up, I figured that you would give us a hard time and I was right wasn't I?"

"If I were able to move right now I would crush you into beetle powder you over grown wart."

"Well thankfully you can't move now can you?" Then with a smirk Minvera levitated him to the other room.


	17. Chapter 17

When Severus was asleep Minerva went back into his main chamber where Hermione was waiting for her. Knowing that it became a habit of Hermione to sleep beside him Minerva removed the wall between the two rooms but created a glass barrier with sliding doors that will appear as a wall when a stranger will enter the room. Looking towards Hermione she saw the pleasure in the girl's face. With a nod, she called a house elf to watch over Rose while Hermione went to the other room to lie beside Severus. Laughing at the fates Minerva left the room to go teach.

A few hours later Severus woke with a start. Pain surged through his entire body. He painfully threw himself off the bed when he felt a body on top of him, however, once he fell on the floor he was in too much pain to move let alone to get up to see who it was. With a groan closed his eyes and laid his head back down on the floor. 'Why the hell does my life have to be so messed up' he thought.

Waiting a minute to allow him to adjust to the shock Hermione poke her head over the side of the bed to see him lying there with his eyes shut tight with pain.

"Are you alright?"

Severus snapped his eyes back opened. "What in Merlin's name are you doing in my bed, let alone in this room?"

"Well, I kind of gotten used to sleeping with you?"

He gaped at her for a moment.

"What on earth are you talking about?" he said weakly hoping that he was hallucinating that she was there altogether.

"Well, I've been taking the haunting of sleeping with you since you fell unconscious a week ago. Minerva let me sleep with you because it's the only way that I can actually get sleep without taking a sleeping draft."

"Did you just say that _Minerva_ agreed with this?"

"Yes."

"I'm _so_ going to kill that woman." He hissed before cursing under his breath. He was too busy cursing Minerva and thinking of what Hemione just said to realize that she was bending beside him trying to help him up. Feeling her hand slide under his back he jumped. "Exactly what do you think you are doing?" he sneered expecting her to back away at the look of his glare but she didn't.

"Well, it is obvious that I am helping you back onto the bed, or would you like to lie here on the floor for the rest of the day?"

He didn't answer her, but gave her a deadly glare instead. She took it as a sign to proceed. After placing a lightening spell on him she lifted him up with ease and put him back on the bed before crawling in after him laying her head on his shoulder.

"_Please_, Mrs. Hurst…I mean Ms. Granger- I mean Hermione, what ever you want me to call you, _please_, give me a moment's peace and let me have the solitude that I desire." He stuttered out feeling extremely uncomfortable by his feeling of lack of control.

"Oh I don't think you really want solitude Severus, you are just not used to being around anyone that much and that makes you uncomfortable. I _know_ that you like me so you might as well relax because I'm not going."

"Hermione, you may think that you know it all, but you don't. I it is not that I am not used to being around people, I absolutely **hate** to be around people and I **hate** people around me, and I especially **hate** anyone sleeping on top of me let alone sleeping in the bed with me. Do you understand the difference?"

"Nice try Severus, I'm staying." With that she snuggled into his chest again, closing her eyes forging sleep.

Not being able to stop himself from muttering "Merlin help me" under his breath he surrendered himself back to sleep for he was too exhausted to fight any longer and he knew he was giving in to a losing battle.


	18. Chapter 18

**_(thanks for the reviews...)_**

Chapter 18

A commotion from Severus living room jerked both Severus and Hermione awake. Severus frowned as Hermione smiled up at him, yet he did not remove her arm from on top of him.

"Hermione you shouldn't be here."

"Yes I should."

"You know very well you shouldn't, you are a married woman."

"It's not as if I am making love to you Severus, we were just sleeping in the same bed..."

"Even though we are "_Just Sleeping_" it is not appropriate for us to sleep together in the same bed especially since you have your arm draped across me. We should not be seen like this you know, it will cause lots of unwanted questions and lead to many miss assumptions." He whispered.

"I know but I don't think I'll be able to sleep with out you."

"How sentimental. However, you better move before someone comes in and sees you."

She ignored him even though the noise in the living room grew louder.

"I don't know what you were thinking Mr. Potter, but I think this is the most foolish thing you ever done!" they heard Minvera shout from the other room.

"What did you expect me to do? I avoided him since he first joined us all in the Great Hall. I didn't expect him to suddenly come to me in front of all the students and propose a duel. He knew that I had to say yes, can you imagine if I didn't. In case you haven't notice _**I am Harry Potter**_ the boy who lived.**_ I_** killed Voldemort. What would people say if I would run away from a little duel?" Harry snapped back.

"They would say that the boy who lived has the sense to stay above petty fights, taking into account that it is not a wizard's duel but a muggle punching match. You know that Mr. Hurst will have an advantage over you considering his size and strength."

"You are missing the point. If I duel him we will be able to see how strong he really is and we can plan from there."

"I think that **_you_** are missing the point here lad, He will surly kill you if you duel him. Only Severus can comprehend the amount of strength this man has and how to handle the strength. You may have been able to live through Voldemort's curse but you surly know that aren't immune to death."

"I'm sure Snape will be able to find a way to keep me safe during the duel and even find a way to win it. I'm not worried."

Severus and Hermione laid there listening to the conversation that took place between Minerva and Harry. "Potter should be worried, he doesn't know what he just gotten himself into." Severus whispered to her.

"Sev-" Her words got interrupted by foot steps right outside the door and Hermione was still lying next to Severus. "Hermione, you shouldn't be seen here."

"Harry wouldn't have the guts to come in here unannounced. He knows you'll kill him and Minerva knows I'm here so she won't let him in here without coming in alone first to make sure he doesn't see us."

"Hermione-"

"Shush Severus, I'm not leaving a second sooner then I have to. Now be quiet so we can hear what they are saying."

"Minerva, I must talk to Snape now." The door knob turned slightly and Hermione gasped at the fact that Harry had more guts then she really thought.

"You can not go in there Harry, he is ill disposed." The door knob stilled.

"You know it is important that I talk to him. I can go in there it is not like I going to see much and if I do it is nothing I haven't seen before considering that I am a guy. It is not like I am going to walk in on him with a lady, and if he is ill dispose there won't be a lady in the room. Mind you I don't think there will ever be a woman in the entire world who would want to be with Snape willingly at any time." Harry chuckled at his last words.

"Mr. Potter that was not called for at all! If you want an audience with the Professor you must act with respect towards him both in front of him and behind him, is that understood." Minerva's voice was stern and it flared with anger.

"Alright, just let me go in and speak to him already."

"Wait here, I will ask him if he is willing to see you."

"Willing or not I will see him today." his anger getting the better of him.

"Mr. Potter I must warn you that you are getting out of line." With that Minerva knocked at Severus' door and allowed herself in making sure that Harry could not see anything in the room.

Hermione still didn't bother to get up and Severus was too comfortable and weak to fight her off. Minerva approached the bed and put a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Child you must leave for a few minutes. Harry has some important issues to discuss with Severus."

"I know." and with that Hermione slowly rose and walked over to the wall that connected the two rooms and stood just outside the perimeter so she could hear and see everything that was going on without anyone seeing her. Minerva gave Hermione and Severus one last look before going to the door and allowing Harry in.


	19. Chapter 19

**_(thanks for the reveiws...)_**

Chapter 19

"Snape"

"What do you want Potter" Severus sneered pretending that he didn't hear the conversation that was held right outside his door.

"Daren proposed a muggle duel and I accepted. You have to do something so I'll win and that he won't harm me in any way."

"Are you asking for my help?"

"As if. I will never ask you for help," 'well at least not directly' he thought. "It would be pointless. However, I am telling you to do something about it. You have to find someone to fight for me or create a potion that will make me stronger then Daren."

"You won't survive a minute against the boy, even if I would make you a potion. You have no brains Potter; you will not know how to play out your moves. It will be a great entertainment to watch the famous Harry Potter die in a muggle duel."

"We are not playing out till death; we are holding the 10 second rule. If the person is down for 10 seconds and can not get back up to duel they lose."

"Do you actually think that he will hold by that?"

"Sure why not?"

"You are naive Potter. Tell me, what are the stakes?"

"If he wins, I have to find a way to get you to him and do all his biddings no matter what it is. If I win however, he has to go back to his home and give Hermione a divorce."

"I never thought you can get any _stupider_ you idiotic imbecile. If he wins we will be faced with a new Dark Lord the reason why he wants to meet me is so I can help him rise to power. He is the prince of MixWiz Island and one of the few people who own a wand. The MixWiz were going to join with Voldemort and together they would have ruled the world. Do you see how important it is to down trot Mr. Hurst, how can you agree to such a thing?"

"Well, I didn't think about it in that way. Besides, I have every intention of winning. _You_ can make me win, I know you can and in case you didn't realize you are not only helping me here, you are doing your part in the Order, so it is an all win situation."

"Would it **_kill_** you to use your brains?" Severus felt like killing Harry that second without waiting for Daren to do so first.

"Yup and I am too young to die."

"Very funny Mr. Potter."

"**Gentleman!"** both men looked at Minerva in shock at her outburst.

"I only see one gentleman here Minerva, and that's me. Snape here is a greasy git; I don't think that would fall into the category of a gentleman." Harry laughed at his own lame joke.

"I don't think a dunderhead falls into the category of a gentleman either Potter."

Harry sent Severus a deadly glare which Severus was glad to send a deadlier one back. Minerva decided to get the conversation back on topic. "So Severus how are we going to handle this duel?"

"Potter can't fight."

"I realized that."

"Potter when is the match?"

"Tonight, at eight o'clock towards the end of dinner – he said that he wanted to give the students some entertainment."

"I'm sure he does." Severus replied with a weary look, "That doesn't give us that much time to prepare. Meet me here at 5:00." He paused for a moment thinking about what they can do. "Minerva was right when She told you in my living room that I am the only person who knows what he is facing when dealing with Mr. Hurst. I'll take the polyjuice potion then; Minerva you can change Potter's appearance so you both can watch the match from the head table. Both of you must be ready to interfere at any moment. I do not trust Mr. Hurst, though I don't trust you either Potter, but you and Minvera must be on guard in case he tries to pull a funny move."

"Severus you can't fight, you haven't even fully covered from your injuries from the war with Voldemort. Above that, what you just did for Hermione robed you of your strength. You are wearing yourself thin. Severus don't stretch your luck. Please. We can find an Auror who is willing to do it ." Minerva pleaded with him.

"Tell me one Auror who we can send to do it Minerva, can you tell me even one who will be able to do it without being killed?"

She stood there silently knowing that he would be the only one who will be able to handle Daren's strength and live to tell the tale. She also knew that he could use extreme wandless magic doing various difficult spells at a time if need be.

"Alright then, Severus you are not to leave your bed till tonight. We will get you a large supply of strengthening solution to take throughout the day that way you will have enough strength to get out of bed otherwise I will highly pity Mr. Potter."

"Yes ma'am anything else." Severus chuckled.

"Don't be sharp with me boy."

"Who are you calling boy, Minerva. Last time I checked I was a grown man."

"Then act like it." Minerva shot a him fuming at the fact that he was to put his life in danger again. Turning back to Harry she nodded pointing to the door "Mr. Potter after you." With that the two of them swept out of Severus' Quarters.

With a blink of an eye Hermione's head was lying on Severus' shoulder again, tears streaming down her face. "Severus, I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry for Hermione."

"I'm _so_ sorry Severus" she cried apparently not hearing what he just said.

"Hermione stop."

"No Severus-it's all my fault…I shouldn't have come back to Hogwarts."

"Hermione look at me." He said sternly as he took her face in his hand and focused her on his eyes. "It's not your fault, it was destined to happen with or without you being here. There is noting to be sorry about. The fact that you are here is a bonus for us. We have the most brilliant witch on our side. Not only that we have a beautiful little girl to occupy our thoughts with. Your Husband is an idiot. He doesn't see how special you and Rose are. The problem isn't you, it's him. He used you Hermione and it's not your fault. Alright?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"hmmmmm" he purred giving her a sly grin.

"What?"

"Well, since I have you in my bed already, and it seems that there is no way to get you out of it-"

"-Severus I'm not leaving."

"I've figured that already. However, since you are not leaving is there anyway you can levitate Rose here so she can join us. I know that she is still unconscious but I miss holding her."

"Me too." She replied with a sad sigh.

"So what are you waiting for? Bring her here." He said nudging her off the bed with his elbow.

A huge smile broke out on Hermione's face as she brought Rose to the bed. She laid her in between Severus and herself. She then wrapped an arm over Rose and a now the fast asleep Severus before going to sleep herself. An hour later, Minerva returned to see them in this position praying that all would go well for the three sleeping people that lay before her. After pouring a strengthening solution down Severus' throat she took a picture (it's always good to have something to blackmail Severus with,) turned off the lights and left the room putting up wards to make sure no one will disturb them.


	20. Chapter 20

**_(a/n : and here it is...the wondeful duel. thanks for the reviews...)_**

Chapter 20

Throughout the day Minerva kept on slipping in and pouring strengthening solution down a sleeping Severus Snape's throat. She was able to enjoy a conversation with Hermione one of the time that she came in and a meal with her at a different time that she came in. As the time neared 5:00 they decided to wake Severus so he could get ready for that night. Making sure he ate they allowed him to shower on his own, (till then he was cleaned only by cleansing charms and in the actual shower under Poppy's supervision and a few quick unnoticed peeks by Hermione) and helped him dress into some of Harry's robes that Harry sent down earlier that day. Minerva excused herself into the sitting room in order to give Hermione some time alone with Severus.

"Severus,"

"Yes."

"Please promise me that you'll be careful out there today, don't let Daren hurt you please."

"I can't make any promises Hermione."

"At least promise me that you'll try be careful"

"Alright, Hermione, I'll try be careful."

"Promise."

"I promise." With that being his reply Hermione wrapped her hand around his neck and brought him forward into a fierce kiss letting all her fears and love flow into it. They broke apart panting as they heard the sound of the knock at the door. Severus looked in Hermione's tearful eyes one last time before whispering "I promise" and leaving the room.

When Harry arrived Severus took a few of Harry's hairs and put it into the polyjuice potion before downing it in one swift gulp. Then he handed a cup of the similar potion to Harry only that this one had "Jackle's" hair in it. With that Severus swept to the Great Hall with Minvera and Harry leaving Hermione in the care of the house-elves.

Silence fell in the Great Hall as the three of them entered. All eyes fell upon Severus. (_a/n in Harry's form-don't forget that_) The three of them walked to their places and sat for the evening meal. The meal was relatively uneventful with only a few smug remarks coming from Daren. At ten to eight Daren swished his wand at the tables in the Great Hall. Severus watched him carefully as he did so. He kept on doing it muttering words as she swished but nothing happened. It seemed as if he wanted to clear the tables to the side of the hall but was unable to. Before knowing what was happening Severus was dangling in the air being held up by his neck. "Take your wand and move the tables out of the way. Create a platform that we can fight on **NOW**, or else you will regret that you ever lived the Dark Lord's curse."

Severus took out his wand and preformed the task that he was asked to. He was very pleased to know that Daren didn't have much luck with wands; his luck had to be with potions and his physical strength. 'Well at least one less thing to worry about.' thought Severus as he made his way towards the platform. Daren was standing there with his robes and shirt off, showing off his strong masculine chest. The girls around him started to giggle and look at him with admiration. Severus removed his outer robes and stood in a plan blue shirt and casual black pants. Daren handed Minerva his and Severus' wands and ordered her to set the timer, at the sound of the bell the match would begin.

The second the bell rang a well aimed right hook sent Severus flying across the room landing against the wall with a deafening crash. Severus groaned and made his way back to the platform. Daren was grinning madly as he saw him approach.

"I must say Potter you sure have guts to come back here to face me again."

Severus ignored his remark and walked right up to Daren punching him squarely in the face. It was Daren's turn to go flying as he flew off the platform and onto the ground with a loud thump.

"Wow!" Harry whispered to Minerva. "I didn't know that Snape was that strong." Minerva glared at him with tear flooded eyes. "Don't worry Minerva, Snape obviously can take care of himself."

"Be quiet Potter and keep an eye on things."

"Alright! I was just commenting."

Daren slowly got up; shock was written all over his face. He seemed terribly angry. He made his way to the center of the platform, lifted his head and began chanting. This was what Severus figured he would do this is why he made sure that Harry and Minerva would be in the hallin case his protection spell didn't work. He quickly put the protector spell on the students and staff so they would not be affected by what Daren was doing. A bolt of lightening surged its way through the hall picked up Severus and hurled him through the wall with such force that he found himself by the lake outside the school. Severus slowy and painfully, picked himself up and levitated himself back inside through the hole his body made in the wall. Pain was cursing through his body that he felt as if he was receiving a million curcio curses all at once.

Daren's eyes grew wide when he saw him re-enter the hall.

"You… You're supposed to be dead." Daren stuttered.

"Well they don't call me the boy who lived for nothing." Severus replied with a grin, and with that Severus picked Daren up by the scarf of the neck and threw him into a wall. The timer did a ten second count and Severus won the match. Minerva handed both of the men their wands back and turned to send the students out of the Hall.

When both Minerva and Harry made their way to congratulate Severus on a job well done when Severus was hit squarly on the back by a curse that sent him flying onto the floor gagging for air. Turning towards were the curse came from Harry and Minerva saw Daren standing there with a huge smile playing across his face. Daren then made his way next to Severus and in a flash he picked him up by the scarf of his shirt before stating, "You may have won this match Potter, but next time I will kill you and you will no longer be "the boy who lived" but "the boy who cried for mercy" **I** will get rid of you, and **I **will find Snape and **_I _**will rise to power." With that Daren threw Severus to the ground and stormed out of the Hall towards his chambers. Little did he know that Minerva and Tonks (who the latter was now following Daren out of the great hall) arranged several of the Order's Auror members to disguise themselves as students who still hovered at the end of the hall, to be witness to the events of the match so charges can be formally put into place.

A gasp from the heap on the floor brought everyone's attention back on Severus. Harry bent down and pulled the wounded man towards him. "Harry" Severus gasped grabbing onto his shirt; Harry was shocked to hear his name mentioned from him for the first time. "Harry, take me back to my chambers." Severus gasped again, "Night-table" _gasp_ "potion" _gasp_ "Need it." With one more heavy gasp Severus fell unconscious with his breaths labored. With Minerva quickly flowing behind Harry levitated Severus back to his chambers to give him the potion that he asked for.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter: 21

_**(a/n thanks for the reviews...)**_

Hermione paced the room waiting for them to return. Her worst fears cursed its way throughout her body and mind. She kept on sending up private prayers that Severus would be alright. The house elves had to administer her three calming drafts before the doors to Severus chambers flew open. Hermione collapsed onto her knees with her tears overwhelming her as she saw Harry enter levitating Severus' unconscious body that was full of bruises and cuts. They watched as his body changed back to his original form.

"Hermione?" Harry gave her a questioning look at her reaction to seeing Snape the way he was.

"What happened to him, what did Daren do? Oh I am going to kill that man if it is that last thing I do, first Rose, **_now_** Severus, he is determined to hurt everyone who means anything to me." She cried out.

"He'll be fine Hemione and since when do you actually care about Snape." Harry snapped bitterly at the fact that his best friend cared so much for the greasy slime ball that made their years at school miserable.

"Mr. Potter, we better get Severus onto a bed and feed him the potion he said he'll need." Minerva intervened to steer the conversation back into safe waters.

"Oh yeah." Harry deposit Severus unceremoniously onto his bed with an ungraceful thump, grabbed the potion and shoved it down the older man's throat. As he did so Poppy made her way through the fireplace for Minerva called her down to heal Severus' wounds.

"I'll be off Minerva, since there is no point of me being here. I presume that you'll need Ginny to teach Severus' classes tomorrow?"

"Yes Harry, that will be helpful, Severus keeps a copy of his lesson plans for the year dated inside his desk draw so she'll be able to look up what she needs to teach. Take a few of Jackle's hair so she'll be able to transform herself before coming to Hogwarts."

With a nod Harry left the three women to care for Severus.

"Poppy will he be alright?" Hermione asked tears still steaming down her face.

"I'm not really sure child, I don't know what he was hit with, and by the medical scans I just did it looks like he was hit with more then one curse."

"He was Poppy" Minerva voiced "During the match Daren began muttering and a bolt of lightning hit Severus sending him flying through the wall all the way outside by the great lake. I think Severus couldn't do anything to lessen the effect because by the look in his eye he was busy trying to put a ward to protect the students and the staff. I wonder what the curse Daren sent was. Then after Severus won the match Daren sent a curse at him when his back was turned. None of us saw it coming so we couldn't do anything about it." Now Minerva joined Hermione in heart wrenching sobs and overflowing tears.

"He must have used some sort of Dark Magic Minerva, I don't know how to counter act the effects of either of the spells. The only thing we can do is give Severus strengthening solutions and hope that the potion that Severus told Harry to give him will help him recover. Besides that we can only wait and let Severus's body fight off the curses. I must say that if it would be anyone else they would surly be dead by now considering that Severus hasn't fully recovered from his wounds from you-know-who. I really wonder how he manages to live through so many things. If you think about it he should have died a long time ago from all the injuries that he got throughout the years."

"Well, I think the only people who would have been able to guess why he keeps of living is Dumbledore and Severus himself. I guess if there is nothing else for you to do you can go back to the informatory I'll take turns with Hermone in keeping watch over him."

"Very well Minerva, I'm tired anyways…" With a whoosh of a cloak Poppy disappeared into the green flames that danced about in the fireplace.

"Minerva…"

"You can stay here with him Hermione, I'll make a bed to stay in next door with Rose, you can call me if there are any changes." Minerva took a deep breath before continuing. "Tomorrow is a Hogsmade's day so most of the students will be out. Tonks told me that she wants to take the day off and spend some time in Hogsmade with Remus, so you'll won't be able to spend time lying on Severus, you'll have to say in the next room with Rose in case anyone wishes to come and see you. Alright dear?"

"Alright."

"Now get some rest, it was a long night for all of us and I sure that tommorrw will be a long day as well considering Daren's temper." With a slight nod Minerva exited the room leaving Hermione resting against Severus with her head on his shoulder as she drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next morning Hermione was gently shook awake. Looking up she saw Minerva leaning over her.

"'s the time" she asked groggily.

"Nearly eleven. Tonks left two hours ago to Hogsmade, she told Daren that she was down here checking on Rose so he might stop by soon to pry you away. He seemed awfully mad this morning at breakfast; Harry stupidly reminded him that he has to give you a divorce since he lost the duel. Daren gave him a look before storming off to your quarters. However, I don't trust that boy so I think that it will do best if you are on guard. Why don't you join me for tea in Rose's room?"

Hermione chuckled to hear that the master bedroom, in fact Severus' real bedroom been dubbed Rose's room. She slowly got up and transfigured Severus's shirt into a short skirt and blouse. It would not do well to have Daren come in and see her in nothing but Severus' shirt.

"I will always say that transfiguration can do you wonders." Minerva commented with a broad grin.

Hermione smiled back as they settled for small talk. After twenty minutes the door to Severus' Quarters bust opened and Daren walked in dragging a confused Harry Potter by the scarf of the neck. Once inside the Quarters he dropped Harry kick him in the stomach. "That's for taking you so long to show me where the room is."

"Mr. Hurst, I do not appreciate anyone manhandling my staff members."

"Then you should make sure that they do what they are told the first time and do it quick or else they will suffer the consequences" he answered Minerva with a sneer.

"Is there something I can do for you Mr. Hurst" Minerva pressed seeing that Hermione's mouth just hang open in shock and seemed to be petrified with fear.

"Yeah, I came to give this to my wife." He quickly withdrew a small bottle from his robes, shoved Hemrione's head back and poured the content down her throat. "The potion should start working in about an hour; it will be activated for 24 hours. You are to be ready in our chambers at 6:00. This time you better give me a god damn son, if it is another girl then she'll be killed as soon as she pops out of you."

With that he turned to Harry grabbing him by the scarf of his neck again.

"Come on Potter, you owe me one for not killing you last night, saved your bloody reputation in fact by not doing so, the least you can do now is treat me to drinks at the new bar in Hogsmade." Daren dragged Harry with him out of the Quarters.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_**(A/n thanks for the reviews…)**_

"What am I going to do, what I'm going do…" Hermione cried as she paced the rug in front of the fire place.

"Hermione dear--"

"Minerva, I don't want him to be the father of another one of my children. I can't let him get me pregnant you know that, and if I don't get pregnant today he'll get suspicious about what's going on."

"I know dear"

A red light flashed from Minerva's watch and the two women swiftly turned their attention to the other room. They hurried through the sliding door happy that they put the alarm on him to alert them if it would be safe to wake him up with the potion and the spells since each on it's own were not strong enough to wake the man.

Minerva poured a potion down his throat, pointed her wand at Severus and muttered "Ennervate"

A groan came forth on Severus' behalf as he was unable to move a muscle in his body. He hated the lack of control, it made him feel weak and vulnerable – it was a reality check considering that he always made an effort to always be in full control. Taking a deep breath he slowly opened his eyes to see two worried witches standing in front of him. "My head…" he mumbled weakly grabbing hold of his head and covering his face with his hands. Minerva quickly ran to fetch a head ache relief potion and poured it into his mouth.

"Good morning Severus, how was your sleep?"

"How do you think it was you old toad" he hissed at Minerva.

"Alright, I'm guessing that it wasn't well, what hurts?"

"Everything"

"Well that narrows it down nicely doesn't it?"

"Sod off you old hag."

"Come on Severus, we are just concern about you, you don't have to get all moody like that."

Severus stayed quiet still clutching his head; every ounce of his body hurt him.

"You know we are glad that you're up, we need your help again. We had an order meeting last week when you were out. We have Arthur and Harry keeping an eye on Daren trying to figure out what he is up to when he's out in the taverns. Though both of our watchers dislike the job, I think nobody hates it more then Tonks, I don't know how you lived with him for so long Hermione. The real problem is that Daren came in this morning and gave Hermione a potion. I didn't want to stop him or else it would look suspicious that we think he is up to something. The order decided to keep things on natural grounds with him so we can find out exactly what he is up to. The potion that he gave her looked like a darker shade of that childbearing stimulating potion of yours. You know what that means."

"That it takes one hour to activate, and she will have 24 hours to participate in the activity and she will conceive during that activity. As long as she partakes she will get pregnant."

"Well, I'm glad to see that all those blows to your head didn't affect your brilliant mind."

"Brilliant mind-you don't know what a brilliant mind is- the only reason why I know what it does because it was one of my inventions, did you forget that I created that potion for my step-sister a month after she married since she couldn't conceive? Do you know if he made any changes to the potion? When I checked Rose's blood I noticed that she had healing powers in it – the only way to insure that they would have that in their blood is to feed the woman healing potion while she is conceiving, since they don't know exactly when the sperms join it is impossible to give them the potion in the exact moment. The childbearing potion can grab a sperm as soon as the male and the female connect. I am assuming that with Rose he put the healing potion into the childbearing stimulation potion that way the body automatically reacts to it and the healing powers of the healing potion goes right into the child's blood. I found that the people from where Mr. Hurst is from tended to play around with different potions trying to get the healing potions into the blood so they can eventually modify it to make them immortal. Do you know what color the potion he gave you was?" Severus stated sounding unusually clinical.

"It was dark purple."

"The childbearing potion is supposed to be a medium to a light shade of purple either is fine, he must have added something to change the color, if he had brewed it wrong it would be a light shade of pink. Minerva get me a caldron, a jar of healing potions and a jar of the childbearing stimulating potion- that one is in the box behind my desk in my office the apothecary in America is waiting for me to ship it out to them."

"You sell potions and over seas?"

"Yes, it gives me something to do; I sell it under a pen name so nobody knows that it is me, as well, certain potions that I created can not be obtained elsewhere, so I make it and sell it. I tried teaching a potion master abroad but he didn't grasp the concept. Ah, here's Minerva, shall we begin?"

Severus waved his had and a fire flared under the cauldron. Slowly he poured the two potions and waved his had creating a invisible ladle that stirred the potions clock wise after five minutes the mucky brown shade of the two potions slowly changed into a swirl of colors stopping at a dark purple shade. Severus allowed the potion to shimmer for a minute before turning to Minerva.

"I believe this is what the potion looked like?"

"Oh dear." Whispered Minerva, "what shall we do?"

"I believe that is up to Hermione. She has to decide how she wants to get pregnant and with who. If she really doesn't want Daren to get her pregnant she must find a proper suitor before this afternoon."

"I think I'm staring at him." Hermione stated with confidence.

"Who?" Severus asked stupidly looking around to see if there was another person in the room that he hadn't noticed.

"Why you of course."

"What?!?!"

"You know Minerva, I think those blows to the head **_did_** effect his brain."

"Hermione, you don't want me to be the father of your child, you hate me remember, it just doesn't make sense."

"Severus, I love you, and even if you don't love me, I know that you have some sort of feelings for me. Not only that, look how you care for Rose, look at how much you love her. You are a great person; I know that it took a while for me to accept you as a decent person and not as a ugly, greasy, git that I had known you for years as, I would love to have a child as brave and as caring as you. _Please Severus."_

"Hermione, I don't think that it is a good idea."

"If I can have any man in the world to be the father of my child I would want it to be you. Please Severus."

"Hermione."

"Well, you're not going to get much choice in the matter considering that you don't have enough strength to resist me and I know that you want me…"

"You know nothing of that sort." He sneered

"Who are you trying to convince Severus, me or yourself?"

"Hermione, I won't deny that I am somewhat attracted to you but would you really want an ex-deatheater be the father of your child- It is just as bad as having Daren as the father. What can I do to make you understand that?" He rambled his eyes blazing with anger.

"There is a big difference between you and Daren. You made a mistake, Daren is just evil is like comparing you to Voldemort –he was just evil and you are not. Please Severus. I don't want to have this child with Daren and you are the perfect man for the job. If you don't do it for me Severus, at least do it for Rose which we both know that you do love her as your own child.

"Alright." He sighed

Hermione gave him a big smile, "Well, let's take care of this then."

"Well with that settled there is no need for me to be here, I don't need to watch any of it and I'm sure you two wouldn't want an audience, so I better be going and let you two get on with business." Minerva smiled at them as she left the room…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_**(A/n: Thanks for the reviews…)**_

Hermione slowly made her advance on Severus not wanting to tax him in anyway since his state of health was extremely delicate at the moment. She climbed on the bed and straddling him before leaning forward till their faces were merely inches apart. She held her breath hoping that he would make the first touch. He slowly snaked his arms around her before lifting his head giving her a fierce deep kiss. He pulled away gasping for air. "I've wanted to do that since you returned to Hogwarts at the beginning of the summer. You have no idea what you do to me. I see you and I see a goddess standing before me. It is like the heavens opened and brought froth the daughter of god- perfect in every way. I've never meet anyone as bright and as special as you Hermione. I see you and I see the entire world – but it's not the world that I live in, in your eyes I see Utopia staring at me, I want it, I desire it, I need it but I can't reach it- just as I can't reach you-not completely because you belong to another. I pray for the day that I can claim you as mine and only mine. On that day the heavens will open and the world would be a perfect place because the gods would grace the world with perfection- your perfection." He reclaimed her lips allowing his feeling wash over into her. She felt it, all of it, the love, the kindness, the passion, the desire and need. She let her feeling pour right back into to him before both of them gave into their passion.

He held onto her as if he would let go he would fall from the face of the earth and into the clutches of death. His hand slowly began caressing her smooth body, allowing his hands trickle up his shirt that she was wearing. Her hands were moving madly over him as she muttered a spell to remove both of their clothing. She pulled back for a minute to examine his body and allow her eyes to soak up all its splendor then she allowed him to do the same. His eyes were wide and shining with lust. In a sudden movement he pulled her flushed against his body feeling his heat radiating off his burning flesh. She began roaming his body again, her mouth joining her fingers as she made her way across his chest every so often stopping to suck on his nipples. His intake of breath encouraged her on until she lowered herself towards his manhood. Gasping he sharply grabbed hold of her indicating her to stop. She stopped at once realizing that technically he shouldn't be doing this sort of activity at all in his current health state. She watched him as he held her for a moment as he tried to regain his strength. As his breath began to steady she knelt down and kissed his neck and chest as she waited patiently for him to continue. Taking a heavy breath he gathered the strength to flip her onto her back and roll himself over her. Moments later, he was inside her thrusting hard into her core. Neither of them noticed Severus' bandages soak through with his blood as the screams of pleasure rang through the room as they both felt as if they were on heaven on earth. Utter bliss surrounded the couple, nothing in the world ever felt so right before as they yelled out each other's name. They felt united in all aspects of mind, body and soul. The moment they connected it downed on them both that they were meant for each other. It was as if the fates brought her back to Hogwarts just to be with him.

As Severus let out his release he finally felt the sharp burning pain that was inflicting his side. A fierce scream of pain pierced through the bliss that was there moments as he collapsed on top of Hermione as the pain wove through him. The pain burned and tore at his limbs eating at every inch of his body. Not being able to move much since he was still isider her, Hermione jerked a bit under him trying to figure out the cause of his scream. Before being able to see it, she felt his hot blood drench her body as the once crisp, white bandage that was protecting it before was now a deep shade of red as it was thick with his blood.

"Severus!" She cried to the body that lay on top of her.

There was no answer.

"SEVERUS!" She screamed pulling up his head that laid between her breasts.

He was still breathing but only just. Grabbing her wand from the bedside table she pointed to the fireplace and shot out a message from help. Seconds later Minerva appeared through the fireplace.

"Hermione what's wrong?" She asked in a worried voice. "Oh dear," she whispered as she saw the pair swimming in Severus's blood. "What happened!?!"

"We…He…we…well you know what we were doing, and as he came he just…He screamed and collapsed on top of me. The next thing I knew was that he wasn't reacting to my calling and that his blood was all over the place." She sobbed out with her mind and emotions in complete chaos.

"He was right, he told me that it wasn't a good idea and now look what I did to him." She wailed.

"You did nothing wrong Hermione, and it was the right thing to do, you can't carry another child of Daren. Don't worry about Severu's cut it was there for a long time, what happened could be just a result of the curse that Voldemort put on that wound. Voldemort wanted to have complete control over everyone in all aspects. No matter what the cause is we must get Poppy down here at once." Minerva turned to the fire place and set a spell to call the witch. "I don't think she should see you too like that here Hermione, let me help you move him. Go to Rose's room and shower quickly and put on a shirt so she doesn't know what happened. We can check if you got pregnant later."

Minerva flicked her wand and levitated Severus off of Hermione's body covering him with the sheets as Hermione ran into the next room right before Poppy arrived. Minutes later Hermione returned clean of his blood and in one of his clean shirts. She slowly approached the bed with great apprehension. "Is he going to be alright?"

"We can't know for sure. Usually Severus heals himself from his wounds, yet I don't know what took all his energy out of him. I gave him a double douse of healing solution and a strengthening solution. The best thing to do now is let him sleep them off. Once he has enough strength to wake up he can at least tell us how to heal him. It is quite funny to see him like this. I don't think I have seen him look this vulnerable since the war with you-know-who." She patted Hermione reassuringly on the shoulder as she saw the young girl pale. "Don't worry dear, he'll get better soon." Poppy nodded to Minerva before telling her to call on her if need as she stepped into the floo to go back to the informatory.

Minerva let out a smile as Poppy left. "Lie down child; lets see if you two made a connection. The potion should have reacted to him as soon as he entered your body so a connection is very likely." Minerva swiftly placed her wand on Hermione's stomach and muttered a quick spell. The wand began to spin quickly making Hermione dizzy as she tried to watch it. Then the wand stopped with a pink and a blue light shining through it. Minerva squealed with delight causing Hermione to give her a quizzical look at her childish reaction.

"What's going on?"

"You're going to have twins. A boy and and girl." Minerva beamed, hugging the young witch, "Oh Hermione I'm so happy for you."

Hermione laid there in shock. They connected, the idea of getting pregnant so quickly from Severus seemed so impossible half an hour ago as his unconscious body laid on her but they connected and not only one sperm but two. She was having twins. They were having twins. She was having Severus' children. Tears began to run down her eyes as she looked towards Severus.

"He'll get better soon child, he's strong, he just had a hard few weeks, we all have. He'll regain his energy and go back to his grumpy old self, you'll see. Oh it is such wonderful news to see that you two fell in love with each other. He'll come around to admit some day –just give him time with that. I never thought that Severus would ever love someone or that anyone would love him in return. I just hope that when he wakes ups he would use his real wand and not waste his energy on wandless magic that way he'll have more strength – we really need him to be on top of things now with a new enemy rising."

"What are you trying to say Minerva?"

Minerva sighed and waked over to Severus' dresser taking out a long beautiful black wand and began stroking it lovingly.

"Whose wand is that?" Hermione inquired wondering why he had such a lovely wand hidden in his draws.

"It's Severus."

"No it's not, his wand is here next to mine" Hermione held out a long mahogany wand showing it to Minerva.

"Do a spell with it Hermione."

Hermione flicked the wand but nothing happed. "Why doesn't it work?"

"Because it is a fake wand, not like the fake ones that Fred and George sell at their joke shop, what you are holding is just a well carved polished piece of wood. He doesn't like to use his new wand because he thinks that he might destroy it or destroy something with it- it is very powerful. I don't know why he doesn't use it yet, doing wandless magic using a fake wand takes a lot of energy out of people. I was so excited when he got his new wand, but I noticed at the match that he hadn't taken it. When I asked him about it he just told me that he didn't want to use it until he really needs it. I don't know what he is waiting for but he seems head strong on not using it yet."

Minerva stroked the wand one last time before carefully putting it back into the glass case that it was in. "If he is saving it, there must be something big happening soon that he wants to keep it in perfect shape for it. He must know some thing that we don't. Hermione, are you alright here, I would like to go and send note to the order members, I would like to call for another meeting tomorrow, so we can see if there is any movement to report."

As Minerva turned to leave let out an involuntary smile as she saw Hermione crawl up and snuggle against Severus.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_**(A/n: Thanks for the reviews…)**_

A few hours later Minerva returned to see Hermione still lying there looking pensive. "Minerva is there anyway we can make sure that Daren is not in my quarters. I need to get something from his private selection."

"What are you up to Hermione?"

"You'll see when we get it, I think it will help Severus, but we have to make sure that he isn't there or close enough to catch us."

"Alright, I contact Remus and the ghost to stand on guard. We can get the portraits to be on a lookout as well. Give me a minute I'll be right back."

Minerva left through the floo hoping what ever Hermione had in mind will work. Ten minutes later she returned feeling less apprehensive then she was when Hermione initiated the idea.

"Daren is still at Hogsmade with Professor Potter. Remus is hidden near the entrance gate to send out an advance warning for when they come. There are ghost situated throughout the castle ready to cause any distraction necessary to get us out of your quarters unnoticed if the situation arises. We can get into your rooms by floo. How long do you think you'll need?"

"No more then one hour."

"Alright, shall we proceed then?" Minerva pointed towards the fire place showing Hermione that she should lead the way. Minerva entered the fire place right behind her and threw down a handful of green dust before yelling "Professor Hermione Granger-Hurst Quarters Hogwarts" Within seconds both of the ladies disappeared within the green flames.

They slowly stepped out of the fire place trying to avoid the bottles of beer and firewhisky that littered the floor.

"what are you looking for Hermione."

"I'm going to get one of Daren's strengthening solutions. He puts Rose's blood into it. If what Severus says is true the strengthening solution should be stronger then Poppy's since Rose has the healing solution running through her blood. I am hopping that if the solution is stronger then Poppy's it will help Severus get better faster. I know it sounds a bit naïve but I really want to try it. Would you help me look for the potion Minerva?"

"Of course child, If he has a few bottles we should also take one back for Severus to experiment with to see what alterations Daren made to it."

The two ladies searched the Quarters trying to find where Daren kept the potion. After searching the lab from top to bottom Minerva was getting anxious as they were there for almost an hour and a half.

"Hermione are you sure that you don't know where he kept it."

"No, he always made sure that I was out of his way, I tried to keep away from him as much as possible. Maybe it's not in his lab, maybe he keeps it in his room."

A shout made the two ladies yelp in surprise and turn towards a portrait of an ugly, old wizard with a huge wart on his nose. "He's on his way, he just past the gates. Peeves is going to try distract him"

"Hermione we have to go."

"Peeves will buy us another ten minutes at least. Let's just try his room and then we'll leave."

The two ladies hurried to the master bedroom where Daren slept. Hermione only had been in there the night before the term started. Minervea was checking the closets for hidden draws while Hermione was going through his book self. She noticed that all his books were line up neatly in order of size except an extremely large red leather book that laid flat on its back. Indented on the cover was a silver crest. "Minerva I think I found it." She screamed as she ran to Daren's jewellery draw, withdrawing a silver crest with Daren's family signature symbol on it. Running back to the book she pressed the crest into the book's cover watching it spring open. The inside was like a huge treasure chest filled with different potions all labelled out. She quickly grabbed two strengthening solution and returned everything to it's place before turning to Minerva to tell her that they can leave. A yell from the hall was told the two ladies that Daren was near. Grabbing Hermione's wrist Minerva pulled her to the floo and threw in some powder. The two women disappeared with a flick of the flame as they heard the door to the chambers open.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(Thanks for the reviews)

The two women returned to Snape's quarters and collapsed on the couch gasping for air.

"That was close"

"A bit too close for comfort dear, never do that to me again."

"_Professor_, you should be used to it by now after teaching Ron, Harry and I for so many years."

"Yes, I dare say that you lot kept us on our toes." They both chuckled at that statement before turning to the task at hand.

"Well now that we have the potion we should give it to Severus and maybe to Rose too. We'll ask Severus what he thinks about giving it to Rose."

Minerva held Severus in a sitting potion as Hermione poured the solution down Severus' throat. He chocked on the solution spraying some onto Hermione. Hackling coughs filled the room until they were able to get it to stop after pouring three cups of water down his throat. Severus gave a heavy cough before opening his eyes to look at the women.

"What on earth was that vile thing you poisoned me with?"

"Daren's Strengthening Solution, it may be vile but it was strong enough to wake you up when the basic solution didn't."

"What do you think is in it that is makes is more powerful?"

"Daren adds in Rose's blood in between the clockwise turn and the counter clockwise turn."

"It may work well, but I don't think it is moral to use a child's blood in a potion."

"Neither do I. Severus, do you think Rose will wake up if we give it to her."

"No. The only reason why Rose didn't wake up yet is because she doesn't want to. I used legilimency on her the other day she seems to be in a conflicting situation. She sees the good things in the world around her- like you, Hogwarts, and the people who care about her. However, she also sees your husband and how he treats her. Each time she sees something she loves and feel safe with an image of your husband feels the memory and she retreats away from it. I was thinking of using the cocooning spell to create an atmosphere that she will feel safe in so she will want to wake up."

"So why don't you try it. What does it entail?"

"I haven't done it yet because of all the events that had been happening since Mr. Hurst arrived. As to what it entails – it is very simple but very dangerous. It is an extreme level of legilimency. One has to intrude into a person's mind and allow the person to feel save in his or her presence, once the person is secure with intruder, the intruder can fight off whatever the person fears. Once the fear is gone the person will wake up."

"How do you fight off the thing the person fears the most and how do you do it without anyone interfering with the connection?"

"It is called the cocooning spell for a reason. The person performing the spell will be wrapped up in a cacoon with the person who is in need of it. There are different ways to fight off the fear; it all comes down to what the fear is. If for example it would be a person who drowned and he develop an extreme fear of water- then you counter act it with a water spell inside his mind and help him deal with the water. In Rose's case it is a fear of her father, so to conquer the fear of him you must go in her mind and duel him in there showing her that there is a way to overcome him."

"How am I supposed to do that I don't even know legilimency."

"You are not going to do it. I will."

"No!" Both Hermione and Severus turned towards Minerva with an appalled look. "Severus, I already told you that you are not allowed to do such thing. Do you know how many wizards lost themselves inside another person's mind? As well if it goes wrong you will be drained of all your powers. It can take weeks to get your powers back if you get it back at all. Think about what is at stake. You know that Rose will wake up when she is ready, no matter how long it takes."

"It may take months or even a year for her to conquer the fear of him. She is a child after all. Do you know that there is an entire floor in the Hospital for children who entered this stage and they haven't woken up because there is no one who will take the time to get into their mind and comfort them?"

"Severus that's not the point, you said it yourself that Rose is a strong child. She'll pull through we all know she will. Right now you need your strength and wits about. Joshua- that new boy in the Order- he spoke to me right before I came back to check on you and Hermione before we snuck Daren's potion. He just got back from America. He found out that Daren's people are preparing for war. They are planning of continuing Voldemort's work. They plan to attack Hogwarts first-that way they can train all the children to follow them into their way of life and use them for their experiments."

"So we can fight them off. We have more magic then they can ever imagine. From all of them the biggest threat is Mr. Hurst himself. With the right potions and spells we can overcome them easily. If you find out more information about their plans we can begin training in a week. I'll have plenty of time to help Rose before we have to get ready to deal with Mr. Hurst and his people. Give me at least two days in the cocoon, if I don't get anywhere I leave her mind and try again at a later date. I know that she is strong minded-it shouldn't take more then two or three days. Upon my return I will go to Mr. Hurst at my true form and allow him to trust me as Severus Snape- Voldemort's right hand. Mr Hurst believes that I can help him – through this belief we can find out what he is up too."

"Alright you can do that cocooning thing, but not today. You may do it tomorrow if your strength is back- understand." speaking to him as if he was a school boy again.

"Yes Professor, is there anything else ma'am." Severus mocked at her.

"No, you may enjoy the rest of the evening with Hermione as long as you stay in bed."

A huge smile spread across his face making him look like a giddy school boy thrilled with the idea.

"What happened to independence, I am old enough to make my own decisions without anyone telling me what to do?"

"You do what I say boy or you'll be sorry." Minerva snapped as she left the two of them alone in the room.

Severus turned to Hermione with a huge grin on his face "Now the old bat is gone we can continue where we left off last time I saw you."

"Are you sure that you have enough strength for that now?"

"For you my dear I always have strength." And he rolled himself on top of her as she squealed with delight.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_**(Thanks for the reviews…)**_

Hermione woke the next morning to the feeling of soft kisses on her neck. "Severus what are you doing up so early?"

"It is seven thirty already, and once I was up I couldn't resist."

Hermione smiled and turned towards him, "Isn't it funny how things turned out, I mean I used to be always scared of you and you used to hate me and look at us now…"

Severus took a breath and looked deeply into Hermione's eyes. "Hermione, I know that I was always terrible to you when you were at school, but you should know that I always admired your knowledge and skill despite what I said and how I acted. When you returned I was not only able to see how much your knowledge flourished but I was able to see your beauty and grace shine through and light up the world. You gave me light in my darkness, you blessed me with life when you brought you daughter here- she gave me something to live for to look forward to seeing everyday. I was drawn to her, even though I don't know why. It was as if she needed me and I needed her. I love her with all my heart and I always will, to me she will always be the child that I always wanted but do not deserve. And now that I spend so much time with you I think that I am falling in love with you too."

He quickly looked away embarrassed for stating his emotions so openly.

"Severus"

He slowly looked up to meet her gaze again.

"Severus, I think that I am in love you too, and what you said about not deserving to have a child well I think you do. You'll make a great father, and you must realize that before the twins arrive."

"Twins??"

"Twins"

"Hermione, what on earth are you talking about?"

"What potion did Daren give me yesterday and what did we do yesterday?"

"You mean that we're having twins?"

"A boy and a girl"

"**Twins!**"

"I thought you were considered one on the most brilliant wizards of the century?"

"Hermione, we're having twins!" he screamed kissing her fully on the lips. "This is terrific. We're having twins."

"You're catching on now aren't you?" Hermione laughed as he seemed overthrown by his emotions. However, their excitement was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Severus, Hermione" Minerva's voice drifted through the door.

"Come in Minerva, we have great news to tell you!" Severus shouted at her.

Minerva entered and quickly turned around. "If you tell me to enter, then at least wear something other then sheets the two of you, even though I know what you two been up to you don't have to show it off."

Both Severus and Hermione turned red when they noticed that Minerva was in fact right that they were still wearing nothing but the sheets that they wrapped themselves in before falling asleep."Forgive us Minerva." Severus stated as he summoned clothes for him and Hermione and charmed them on. "It's alright now, you can turn around."

"Now what is the wonderful news you have to tell me Severus?"

"Minerva, we're having twins!-Can you believe that?!!"

"I can especially since it was I who did the pregnancy testing charm on Hermione."

"You did?"

"Yes I did, now back to business. Do you still want to do the cocooning charm on Rose?"

"Of course I do, why would I want to change my mind?"

"Because you have two unborn children to think of."

"I also have one very special girl who I love like a daughter to think of. I will do anything for my children and I will do anything for Rose."

"Very well then I suppose we summon Rose and begin as soon as possible. I suggest that you eat breakfast before you begin the charm."

"Of course Minerva, please join us." With a wave of a want a small table set for three appeared next to bed loaded with food. They sat there quietly for the most part of the meal only speaking when necessary.

"Oh Hermione" Minerva chimed, "Tonks didn't sleep with Daren last night- he got into a fight yesterday at the Pub and both men ended up in a penitentiary for the night. They are sending him back to his Island for the week for some sort of illegal practice as well, although they didn't specify what the act was. Right now we are taking advantage of that fact and we are working on the divorce we can try getting it before he returns."

"That will be amazing if you are able to do that, the sooner I get a divorce the better, since I want everyone to know that the twins are Severus even if it means that I have to tell people that I slept with him when I was still married."

Severus looked extremely uncomfortable with that fact but didn't say anything instead he quickly swallowed the remains of his meal before jumping to his feet and brushing the crumbs off his shirt. "We should summon Rose and begin." He stated as he lifted his hand and summoned Rose. He carefully cradled the child to his chest and lied down on the bed with her on top of him.

"Severus, do be careful," Hermione said giving Rose a kiss on the brow and him one on his lips. "Try come back as soon as possible, and take care of her."

"You know I will Hermione."

"Severus you are allowed two days then you must return, if you can not accomplish your task then you can return to it at a later date but we do need your help with what is happening with the wizards of Mixwiz Island."

"I meant to tell you, but I was thinking why don't we do a sort of an Atlantis sort of thing and capture the Island and banish it beneath the water. I'll speak to you more about that idea once I return."

Turning his attention to the girl in his arms he began muttering a spell. Slowly a white thread began to wrap its way around his leg and up his body encasing him and Rose in it.

"Minerva," Hermione said looking at the worried witch beside her, "What are we to do now."

"Now the only thing we can do is wait and see how things work out. There is another order meeting tonight if you would like to join us."

"Yes please."

"Alright, I send some clothes over for you, and you can floo yourself to my back office at half past two. I'll see you then."

Hermione sighed as she watched the older witch leave, then she went to lye next to the cocoon that held her daughter and the man she loved.

Hermione spent most of her time watching the cocoon. She attended the order meeting but left as soon as she could. She did not want to sit around and hear about the mess that she brought around by marrying Daren. Looking at the time she was shocked that the meeting took so long. It was already nearly six. She froze in her spot as she entered Severus' cambers after eating a quick dinner in the kitchen. The cocoon was lighting up in different colors. It was as if seeing rays of spell being hit at each other. She realize that Severus must be duelling Daren in Roses mind. She desperately wanted to go inside the cocoon and help Severus and Rose but she knew that she couldn't. She also knew that she couldn't stand to continue watching the cocoon light up the way it was without knowing what was going on. She decided to take a long bath to calm her nerves. Two hours later upon returning to the room the cocoon continued to light up.

"Oh Severus, please be careful" she whispered to the cocoon before lying down to go to sleep next to it.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_**(Thanks for the reviews…)**_

Hermione woke the next morning hoping that the cocoon would be gone and Severus and her daughter would be lying next to her. However, as she turned to face them all she saw was a golden cocoon lying down next to her. A knock on the door told her that Minerva was here to check how things were doing. "Good morning Minerva, come on in."

Minerva entered with a breakfast tray following her. "The house elves came to bring you breakfast earlier dear, but they said that you were sleeping so I told them that I'll bring you some myself. Did you just wake up?"

"Uh huh." Hermione yawned out.

"You must be really tired dear, I guess with all that is going on we all are."

"Why what time is it."

"Nearly one o'clock." Minerva answered lowering the tray on Hermione's lap and watched her begin to eat.

"That late, why didn't anyone wake me?"

"I told the house elves not to, I figured that you'd be going mad with worry seeing Rose and Severus like this so I told them to let you sleep, to help pass time."

"I hope that they will come back soon."

"Oh they will."

"How do you know?"

"The last person to cast the cocooning charm wrote down the different stages of what occurs. When there is a bout of different colors that means a duel is going on-"

"That's what happened last night, so I was right to think that Severus was duelling Daren in Rose's mind."

"Yes, it would seem very likely that that occurred, although, I can tell you that the duel is over, and that Severus won or else there the cocoon will be black not gold."

"You really think so."

"Well Merlin says so in his book."

"Merlin? You mean that Merlin was the last wizard to perform such a spell?"

"Yes, there was no one powerful enough to do such a spell, well that's until Severus here decided to do it or else Merlin would be the last person to do such a spell."

"How was Severus able to it?"

"Why don't you ask him later when he wakes up, I'm sure he'll tell you since any witch would want to know exactly how much more powerful their children will be. Even if he wasn't who he was your children will be great- just look at Rose, she'll be a great witch you know."

"I know that Severus is a great wizard and all by why would he be more powerful then others."

"That's for him to tell you child. Hurry up dear and finish eating quickly so we can go for a walk by the lake, I dare say you need to get out of these rooms."

Hermione chuckled before finishing off her meal. Soon after she got dressed and headed outside with Minerva.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_**(A/n: thanks for the reviews…)**_

"It has been already two days…two days and he hasn't come out yet- I told him he had to be back after two days."

"He still has until tomorrow morning to come out." Hermione pointed out to the older witch.

"And if he doesn't by then I'm going to send a spell in there and cut him alive. We need him to talk to the Order to help plan for the attack that the Mixwiz Wizards are planning!" Minerva paced the room muttering curses under her breath. It was nearly midnight and the cocoon only glowed brighter.

"Look" Minerva jumped as Hermione pointed to the cocoon. Tiny gold balls began to circle the cocoon engulfing in its magnificent glow. Minerva and Hermione looked at it in awe. "He's coming out" Minerva whispered. "He's coming out!"

Slowly the cocoon began to levitate a few feet off the bed; the golden light filled the room. Carefully as if it was made of the finest silks the golden threads of the cocoon began to unravel revealing Severus with Rose on his chest both asleep. Gradually they were lowered back onto the bed and circled by the golden beam for a last time until it disappeared. They both began to stir at the same time with Rose rubbing her hands and head into Severus' chest while he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Rose! Severus! You're awake!" Hermione shouted running towards them.

"Morning" Severus smiled at her placing a smiling Rose into her arms.

"Mommy!"

"Oh Rose! I missed you so much!"

"I'll give you lot some time now, Severus I want you in my office at nine o 'clock, and by the way your concealing charm has worn off and I don't see Rose or Hermione running through the door in disgust." Severus quickly made to cover his scar with his hands until Hermione snatched them mid way stopping him.

"Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Don't cover it. I want to see it; actually I want to see all of them."

"Hermione, I don't want you to see me like this, I know that Rose saw it because I wasn't able to keep the spell on when I was inside the cocoon but I can cover it now and that is what I prefer to do."

"Severus, I will love you no matter what you look like, you're good looking to me anyways, Please don't cover it, at least not now, when we leave this room you may do what you please but I think it is time for everyone to see how much you sacrificed to keep us all alive."

He slowly lowered his hands back down until they rested on his lap. He lied down and turned his head showing the side of his face that did not have the scar. "Severus!"

"What?" he asked innocently

"I want to see it!"

"Alright," He sat up again taking Rose from her arms and sitting her between them. "You must be hungry princess."

"Uh huh"

He swished his hand and a tray of sandwiches and juice appeared. He handed her a sandwich before taking one himself.

"What happened down there?" Hermione asked as she watched the two wolfed down the food.

"It's a long story but I can say that it was quite an adventure in there, but the main thing is that we're back right Rose." He leaned over and kissed her brow.

"Uh huh." she answered not really paying attention to what he was saying as she grabbed her fifth sandwich from the tray before giving a large yawn.

"Okay little one, I think it is time you get some sleep." Severus said conjuring a small bed next to the big one that they were sitting on. Rose squealed when she saw it, it was a pink four poster bed with gold and silver wands that kept on shooting different color stars.

"Pink Severus?" Hermione mocked him.

"Well, if I recall correctly Rose said that pink is her favourite color." He replied as he carefully picked Rose up and placed her inside the bed placing a kiss on her brow. "Sleep tight princess." He told the sleepy little girl before moving back allowing Hermione to kiss her goodnight. They both sat there for some time watching her fall asleep. Once she was sleeping they drew away closing the bed curtains around her.

"Okay Severus, she's asleep now, so you can start showing me those battle scars of yours."

"Hermione, why waste precious time doing that if we can spend it doing so many better things." He said with a sly smile on his face hoping he would get away with not doing what she wanted.

"Nice try Severus, what are you afraid of?"

"Hermione, you don't want to see my scars despite what you may think now. Listen Poppy is a mediwitch, she saw all sorts of maladies and some were just plain disgusting and I never seen her finch in disgust until she saw my scars. Please Hermione don't do this, it will only ruin what there is between us- it isn't worth it."

"Severus, how can we have anything real between us unless we trust in each other no matter what. I'm not going to run away if that is what you think."

"You can say that now but you won't be saying that soon." He stated as she started to trace the scar on his face. "How can you look at me like this Hermione?"

"Scars or no scars Severus, you are still the same person." She slowly moved her hands down his neck towards his shirt button. She carefully removed the buttons one by one kissing all the various sized scars as she went along. "Oh Severus, how did you get all of these." She said through tear filled eyes.

"My father, spying, working for Vodemort, working for Dumbledore, and war." He stated ticking them off his fingers. "I think I was able to make one or two scars on my hands from potion making though." He added in an after thought. His shirt was fully opened now and she was staring at his bare chest. She pulled off his belt and took off his pants. He still wouldn't let her take off his shirt. He was standing there in his open shirt and boxers.

"Severus I still don't understand why you are so afraid for me to see this?"

"You haven't seen all of them yet." He answered her solemnly, "I'll let you see my back but try not to yell or anything like that, and I don't want to wake Rose." He slowly removed his shirt and turned around to show her the dark mark that was burned into his back.

"Oh Severus!" she cried circling her arms around him from behind and pulling him close to her. "How did that happened?"

"A few days before the war, Lucius found out that I was a spy for Dumbledore, he gathered a group of deatheaters to "punish me" for being a traitor. After they attack me and burned this into me. They didn't know that I could do wandless magic so I caught them by surprised when I somehow was able to over come them and I was able to obliviate them all so they didn't remember what they did to me or that I was a spy for Dumbledore." He could feel her tears running down his back.

He cautiously turned around in her arms to look at her. He stared deeply into her eyes looking for tell tale signs of disgust. There was none. He didn't see any disgust, resentment or fear, he just saw her love for him shine through her big beautiful eyes.

"Why aren't you disgusted by what you see?" he asked her in a horse whisper.

"I told you already scars or not scars you are still the same person. You have been through more then anyone could ever imagine helping save the world and Minerva was right nobody appreciated what you sacrificed for us all. Severus scars and all I will still love because I fell in love with you as a person and not based on your looks." She paused and gave him a sly smile. "Come on I want to sleep with the most wonderful man in the world." She tightened her grip around his waist and pulled him to the bed.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**_(A/n Thanks for the reviews…sorry that it took so long to put up my account wasn't working)_**

Severus flooed back from Minerva's office at half past ten the next morning to join Hermione and Rose for breakfast. After breakfast they set toys up for Rose to play, Hermione sat on the ground playing with her, while Severus laid on the bed briefing her in on the contents of the meeting. Right now they almost completed the divorce which was a great thing. Severus and Minerva decided that it was time the he meet Daren and offer his "help" and gather information while he was at it.

"How are you going to get information and so call help him without him knowing your real cause, Severus?"

"Well for one he stated during the opening feast that he wanted to meet me because I would be powerful enough to help him out. For one we have to see what he think my powers are. Minerva thinks that he wants my help because of who I come from, but I think he wants my help because of my work with Voldemort I don't think he knows that I was a traitor and I defiantly don't think that he knows that I am a direct descendent of Merlin- it is not something I parade about sharing with others."

"You're what?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?" he asked stupidly not knowing why she was looking at him in shock.

"You're a decedent of who?"

"Oh, I thought that Minerva would have told you by now, I'm a descendent of Merlin." He stated off handedly as if it was no big deal.

"That's why Minerva said that the last person who was powerful enough to be able to do the cocooning charm before you was Merlin.-"

"Probably."

"-and the reason why Minerva was upset that you aren't using your real wand is what?"

"Oh that- well the proper wand of mine- my real wand so to speak is Merlin's wand. It is the wand that used to sit on the purple pillow of Ollivnader's. We replaced it now with a piece of wood that looks just like it, but that was Merlin's wand-my chosen wand."

"I can't believe this" Hermione stared at him in shock. "When were you planning on telling me this?"

"I don't know, I didn't think that it was important."

"Minerva kept on telling me that I should ask you things but I didn't think that you hid any important information. She told me that I should know exactly how powerful my children can be."

"Minerva over does all theses things I already told her that I am no greater then any average wizard."

"Yet you can do an outstanding amount of wand-less magic and Minerva says that even Dumbledore said that you were more powerful then he was and he was known as the greatest wizard of the century."

"I won't lie to you I am able to do things that Dumbledore couldn't but even Voldemort was able to – Dumbledore always stayed on the safe side of magic- I always experimented. I created new potions; I created many spells- there was a need for me to do them. You can't compare Dumbledore's and my magical abilities."

"Alright, I won't compare you two, but can you tell me why didn't you ever show off your powers, or defend yourself from Harry's father and his group of friends if you had the power to?"

"Well, the most important reason was because Dumbledore told me not to. When I got my first wand, Dumbledore met me at the wand shop- I thought it was weird but he told me that I wasn't ready for the wand that I was destined to yet. So I was told to use what Ollivander called a temporary wand until I was ready for my real wand. During the war my temporary wand actually exploded from the force of magic that I sent forth through it to gather Voldemort's strength. When I went to get a new wand after the war I didn't want **_my_** wand so I got another temporary wand. I didn't pick up my real wand until the day after I broke it in the pool that I made Rose, and even though I have it now I don't want to use it often until I go to battle with our "good friend" Mr. Hurst."

"Didn't you ever want to show off your magic?"

"No not really, I never liked drawing attention to myself. I guess I was like that because when ever I got noticed as a kid that meant I was in for some sort of beating from my father – so I liked to be hidden in the shadows and out of view. I got used to it and I came to like it you get into far less trouble there and you don't have to put up with as much people when you are hidden in sidelines. Anyways, the less you are known the least amount of people of people who are trying to come and hurt you in some way. That is why I made a perfect spy; I can hide away so no one would notice me. The only time that I displayed some of my powers was when I became a deatheater I put up a lot of protective spells on my step sister and my nieces and nephew. I showed her husband, Max the spells that I used thinking that it would help protect them. He was shocked at the powerful wards that I put up. He told the Dark Lord and I was forced to put them up on the Dark Lord's lair as well. The Dark Lord was able to see a bit of my power's then considering that I put it up in my sixth year of school. I hated myself for showing Max how to put up and take down the wards and the protection thinking that he would only remove them or alter them to protect them. When he asked me to show him I saw no harm in it but I should have seen how he was a threat to my step sister and her kids. It was my fault that he got through all the protections, if I wouldn't have told him about all of them he would have never had gotten close enough to kill them. I remember it as if it was yesterday, my youngest niece was only two months. The bloody bastard killed them all before killing himself."

He drew a sharp breath and stared off in space. It was a moment before he realized that Hermione was hugging him trying to comfort him. He laid into her embrace willing the memories that engulf his mind to go away. Rose slowly climbed onto the bed as well, snuggling into Severus' chest. He hug her tightly afraid to let go fearing that the two women that he come to love would leave him once they realized all the wrong doings that he had done.

A few hours later Severus woke up still in Hermione's arms. Rose was still curled up in his chest sleeping. He looked towards Hermione who was smoothing his hair as she watched him. "Hello sleeping head" she whispered to him. "You okay?"

"Yes" he rasped. "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you."

"Don't worry about it Severus."

He didn't answer her, he looked away ashamed for wearing his fears out in the open. He never sought anyone's comfort –well that was before Hermione came into his life. They laid there for a while not saying anything to each other just enjoying each other's presence while the watched Rose sleep.

At dinner the night Daren returned, Minerva announced that Severus would be returning to Hogwarts for a few days to visit. The next evening Severus came to dinner in the Great Hall in his proper form. Ginny took form of Professor Jackle again. Minerva made sure to place Severus next to Darn.

"Master Snape, it is a great honor to meet such a great wizard again. I am Prince Daren the son of Philip the King of MixWiz Island. I meet you when you came to our Island to research different potions for the Dark Lord. My father told me of all the great tasks that you did for the Dark Lord."

Severus nodded in reply.

"I was wondering if you can help me with a certain task as well." Hermione looked towards Daren with a questioning look while Rose made a mess of the food on her plate. Daren took no notice that Rose finally woke up, not that Rose wasn't glad that her father was ignoring her, however, she seemed hurt that Hermione and Severus forbade her to speak or acknowledge him in anyway or else it would wreck his cover.

"I do not think that it is wise to speak of such things with prying ears around." Severus responded glaring at Hermione, causing Rose to cry from his look. Severus hated himself for looking at the two women in that way but he had to keep his face.

"You are right Master Snape. Forgive me for my foolishness."

Severus was surprise that Daren was speaking to his as if he was speaking to someone above him; it reminded him of how the deatheaters used to speak to Voldemort. They ate the meal quickly and quietly before Severus rose gesturing Daren to follow. Severus decided to take Daren to the shrieking shack to talk. Little to Daren's knowledge he had prepared for Order members to spy in on the conversation and be on hand if the need arrived.

Inside the shack, Severus motioned Daren to a moldy couch as he leaned against the well worn fire place.

"What can I do for you Prince Hurst?" Severus asked regarding the younger man with a look of interest.

"Master Snape, please call me Daren," Daren replied in a shaky voice as if he feared Snape. "My people always had a vision for a better world. It was sort of the vision that the Dark Lord had. I know that you know what I am talking about. A perfect world- Utopia." He gasped, "Power and magic hand in hand, no muggles or foolish witches or wizards. Only Power, magic, dark arts and control. It is such a scared idea that it seems hardly possible but it is." Daren threw himself from the couch with a great force and advance on Severus. "You see you can bring the world to that level of power. I know what you have done for the Dark Lord. You were the master mind that was behind him. Can you see it?!" Daren's voice was rising with the passion of his words; he stood inches away from Severus looking as if he wanted to shake him in order to shake the idea into Severus' head.

"You can bring the world into a new light a world that is absolutely perfect. Every night another wonderful woman in your bed begging you for mercy and approval. We can control all! Don't you see the beauty of it all we can have all the power of the world. You have my entire Island that will stand behind you not to mention all of the Dark Lord's old followers! You Master Snape can be the new Dark Lord that his name will be spoken in fear by commoners and in awe by your followers. You can help us get out of the tedious way of life that these stupid mundane wizards have us in. I've seen your work; you can do it all and more. We need you, the world needs you or else it would be the end of the powerful pure bred wizards. The magical world will end in despair filled with muggles and muggle loving wizards. We can't let that happen can we Master?" Daren was shaking with energy looking at Snape as if his disapproval will bring the world crashing down on him.

"No we can't" Severus answered simply not giving away his thoughts or position.

Serverus looked at the boy again. He realized that he had him in his control and decided to take advantage of that fact and help Hermione get the divorce that she deserved.

"Why you still married?" Severus asked abruptly.

"Did you see my wife; I introduce her to you at dinner."

"That doesn't answer my question." Severus retorted harshly.

"I guess that it is a convenience." Daren answered meekly.

"Yes, I assume so, however, I was just surprise that you married a mudblood." Severus inwardly cringed at calling Hermione a mudblood but he had a flow going and he wanted to keep it that way.

"She's a mudblood?" Daren asked before sputtering a string of swears.

"I'm not stupid you know Prince Daren, I know that you knew that she was a mudblood, but with a body like hers she must be a good shag."

"She has, but how do you know that she was a mudblood?"

"You forgot that the Dark Lord positioned me at Hogwarts to spy on the old Cauldron back during his first reign of power, after his first downfall I staid at Hogwarts under Dumbledore to avoid Azkaban. Therefore it is obvious that I taught Granger while she was in school. She was the most annoying know it all that ever set foot onto the school's ground. However, the point here is not how I know that Granger is a mudblood but what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean Master Snape? Well, I can always kill her and the kid. I was actually planning on killing the kid in October. The kid was born on October 31st, so her sacrifice day is on Halloween. At the age of three any child that is not to be a heir is to be sacrificed on MixWiz Island to the blood Lord on their third birthday. I look forward to it, when I drink her blood I will have outstanding strength that no one in the world can compare to, as well, the kid seems to have strong magical genes from the mudblood, and I am hoping that when I drink her blood the magical powers will transfer to me."

Severus surveyed the boy for a moment before answering. "We can't kill them; even if you do it on your own Island it will cause too many questions. What you must do is divorce the mudblood and make a public display, stating that she hadn't told you that she was a mudblood when she married you and you can not associate with such filth. You should state that mudbloods should not associate with the upper class citizens of purebloods. You will disown the child and make it clear to all eyes that you want nothing to do with them. Once you do that I'll take care of the two brats."

"You'll get rid of them for me?"

"Well of course, didn't you come to me for help?" Severus said with an air of ruthlessness causing Daren to shiver from fear.

"Yes…Yes I did. Your plan seems great; I don't think that I could have ever thought of such a way to destroy them as I dispose of them. However, I was hoping of drinking the kid's blood to get her magical abilities." Daren regarded Snape with a wary eye as if afraid of being rebuke by Snape.

Severus never had seen Daren look so weak and vulnerable. He realized that the way Daren presented himself to public eye is just a façade to get people to fear him, but behind the bold front that he presents to others is an insecure boy who is trying to prove himself to his country and gain as much power as he can.

"Your drinking of the kid's blood will not strengthen your magical abilities; actually it can stifle it by reducing your magical abilities to one of a child."

"Oh" Daren answered with a look of horror that his experiment could have resulted that his abilities can be reduced even lower than what it was.

"Meet me here tomorrow at eight o'clock to show me your magical abilities. I may be able to help you strengthen it. If you want to speak to me, owl me and I will arrange a time to meet you here or in another place. Minerva placed me in a quarter right beside her so she is keeping an eye on me. I fear that she suspects that I might go back to dark magic now that I am out of school. Therefore, I must ask you not to speak to me or seek me out in school or public grounds, I still like to keep an eye on what is happening at the school and any mishaps from you can destroy that and if you really want to start a revolution then we have to know what is happening at the school, is that understood?"

"Yes Master Snape"

Severus nodded in response and turned to leave stopping at the door with an evil smirk on his face. "By the way Prince Daren, keep a watchful eye when entering this shack you do not want to wake the demons that inhabit it, they can be quite vicious."

"Demons?" Daren gasped casing Severus to laugh inwardly.

"Yes." Severus stated frankly as he made his leave with Daren following quickly behind glancing behind him in fear after every few steps.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_**(thanks for the reviews...)**_

Once he was back inside Hogwarts' guestrooms Severus flooed into Minerva's office. He nearly toppled to the ground when Hermione ran and jumped on him embracing him in a warm hug. Minerva cleared her throat and the two of them looked at her with a guilty expression. Looking toward the couch Severus noticed Rose sitting there looking apprehensive. Walking over he swiftly lifted the girl into the air, she giggled as he embraced her in his arms. "I'm sorry about before princess, do you forgive me?"

"Am I allowed to talk to you now?" she asked looking worried again.

"Right now yes, however, when your father is around you have to pretend that you don't know me and that you are scared of me. Understand?"

"You **_were _**scary before." She said meekly no longer looking at him in the eye.

Severus felt his heart break at the look on her face. "I'm really am sorry princess, I didn't want to scar you, but you daddy has to think that I am a certain type of person so I have to act that way. I would never want to hurt you or your mother." He whispered softly letting a little of his emotions surface through so she could feel what he meant. Hermione went and cuddled against them stroking Rose's hair. "Severus is trying to make everything better sweetheart. Soon Daddy won't be around to hurt us anymore and maybe Severus will be your daddy. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" Rose squealed as Severus looked at Hermione with a questioning look while she just smirked back at him.

A cough brought the small group out of their own world making them look towards Minerva. "Severus, everyone will be here shortly, they are just filing the report that they made based on your meeting with Daren tonight. Hermione why don't you take Rose to the adjoining room so she can sleep? There is a nice couch that she will feel comfortable in. Hermione left the room leaving Severus feeling for the first time uncomfortable in Minerva's presence.

"I see you three grew quite attach Severus, don't you think?"

"I assume so." He answered plainly staring deeply in the fire as he took a seat in the shadows of the room.

"Still like the shadows I see." Minerva smirked at him. He didn't even bother to respond he just continued to stare into the fire.

"What are you going to do when Daren gives Hermione the divorce?"

"I told Daren that I would take care of them. He thinks that I am going to kill them but I think putting them into hiding is a better option."

"I figured that, but what I meant is what are you going to do once you get rid of Daren and his whole lot."

"I'll let you know if I live through my plot Minerva." He replied solemnly.

"Severus you have a family to think about now, you can't just risk it all- I already told you that to bury the MixWiz Island underwater is too dangerous."

"I know the risk Minerva," He fumed as he flung himself off the chair and began pacing the room. "It is not like I want to die, well maybe before Hermione returned with Rose it wouldn't have made a difference if I would have lived or died, but now...But now I have so much to live for. You may think that I am doing this recklessly without thinking but I am not. I know what I am doing and if I die it won't be in vein it will be in establishing a way to protect my children-all of my children-Rose included." He glared at Minerva emphasizing clearly that he regarded Rose as a daughter and it was worth risking all to protect her.

"I'm back," Hermione stated as she entered the room causing both Severus and Minerva to jump. She noticed the seriousness that hung in the air, the room was thick with it. "What were you two talking about?" she asked looking between them.

"Nothing" Severus breathed looking away from her returning back to his seat in the shadows. A knock on the door stopped all future possible conversation. Hermione opened the door admitting the Order members before joining Severus in the corner. This rewarded her some disapproving looks from certain Order members however, no one said anything. All the Order members knew that Hermione was carrying Severus child yet many felt that Hermione should have slept with someone closer her age or even a better natured person rather then Severus.

Tonks was all excited telling anyone who would listen about her up coming vacation with Remus. They would be leaving their three year old son, James, with Harry and Ginny while they took a week off to celebrate her pregnancy. A few days after Hermione conceived Tonks was given the childbearing potion while she was in Hermione's form. She right away went and got Remus to conceive a child with her before Daren would have a chance to.Ginny was excited as well, since now her two sons Sirius and James and daughter Lily would have a play mate since Hermone haven't taken Rose over to play with them for a while. Hermione leaned into Severus as Minerva cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, and Severus began to stroke her hair back absent mindedly.

"It's bad enough that he got the girl pregnant," Moody spat loudly, clearly showing his disgust in the matter "he shouldn't be allowed to touch her. You know what he was and **_is_** Minerva. He should be cut off from the wizarding world not have the honor of sleeping with their brightest witch. Just look at the bloody bastard touching her!"

Severus felt Hermione rising in anger beside him. She opened her mouth to yell at him but was silenced by his hand. "Don't get involved Hermione, it will only make it worse. Let Minerva take care of the old fool." Severus whispered in her ear. Hermione took a deep breath to control herself before nodding in reply. His hand moved to her back rubbing small circles on it to clam her down.

"That's enough Madeye, Severus isn't a Deatheater, he was a spy for the Order and you know it. He has done great things for our cause and it is about time you treated him with respect. If you don't like him, keep those thoughts to yourself but you are not allowed to voice them here anymore or else you can leave and return when you are civil enough to act like an adult instead of a child."

"Come on Minerva, just because you spend your entire life teaching student doesn't mean you can go around treating us like students!" Moody stormed. "We are here to help protect the wizarding world not endanger it more by being stupid enough to have bloody traitors and Deatheaters spying in on our meeting!"

"Madeye, he is not a traitor and hasn't been a real Deatheater for ages! He is here to help you fool. Have you seen what the war did to him while he was protecting all of us? Without him we wouldn't have won!" Minerva shirked before turning to Severus and yelling "FINITE INCANTATEM!" to remove Severus' disillusion spell.

"Minerva WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?!" Severus screamed jumping from the couch causing Hermione to fall to the floor. A flow of gasped followed his outburst as they all saw Severus' face, many of them flinching from the sight of it.

"It's no big deal Severus." Minerva looked at him encouraging as he grabbed Hermione and pulled her to her feet beside him without looking at her. His entire body was shaking from anger as he paced around in a circle looking overwhelmed with what was happening to him. For a moment Hermione thought that he was going to pass out from distress.

"Severus" Hermione whispered placing her hand on his shoulder to calm him. However, he quickly yanked himself out of her grasped

"IT HELL IS A BIG DEAL MINERVA!" Severus shot at her before storming from the room.

"Severus!" Hermione called running through the door after him to calm him down.

Hermione saw Severus' shadow file through into his chambers. She waited a moment deciding to give him a minute to himself. She rushed inside when she heard a bout of loud crashes fearing that he may come to harm himself in his rage. To her dismay the room looked as it did the first time she had seen Severus upset since she came back to Hogwarts. Pieces of broken objects and glass littered the floor of his living room leaving it with an unusual shining gleam. Again she found Severus huddle in the corner of the room. The mirror that once stood across from where he was sat was smashed into thousands of tiny pieces.

"What are you doing here?" he sneered at her. His voice was low and thick with anger and his body was still shaking from rage.

"I came to see how you are doing." She whispered. Hermione made her way towards him and slide down next to him trying to get him to look at her. Having no luck she simply resorted to stroking away the curtain of hair that covered his face.

"Severus" she whispered again. This time she was rewarded by him turning his face towards her, but he did not say anything. She sat there looking into his deep eyes seeing the pain that was in them. She knew that he was sensitive with his looks –_anyone_ would be if they had the scars that he did –yet she wanted him to see that it didn't matter that he had them.

"Minerva shouldn't have done that." She rasped taking his hands in her own and rubbing small circles into them with her thumbs.

"I've known Minerva since I was a boy here. I guess you could say that I trusted her. She knows that I didn't want anyone to know. I never thought that she would do such a thing to anyone let alone me. Well, I guess what people say is true – the ones you trust the most are the ones that hurt you the most. That's what they said at my step sister's funeral and the truth behind it is clear."

"Oh Severus" she whispered not knowing what to say to comfort him. She slowly pulled him into her embrace. He rested there for a while before pulling away, laying his head on her shoulder breathing in her scent. He didn't know how long he was like that or exactly when he fell asleep on her all he knew that he was startled awake by the sound of two women arguing.

"You _still _shouldn't have done that Minerva!"

"Hermione it had to be done. It was the only way to get the others to see how much Severus sacrificed for the Order. You and I were able to see what type of person he was without having to see the scars to prove it but the others needed that proof to trust him. Anyways it is about time Severus stops hiding from people and see that they really care for him no matter what he looks like."

Severus raised his head and saw Minerva standing in front of him. Letting out an audio groan he dropped his head back onto Hermione's shoulder.

"Severus" both women said in unison. He did not bother answering, at the moment he just wanted to be left alone about the matter and forget about everything that was happing in the wizarding world. All he wanted was to be engulfed by the bliss that he felt when he was with Hermione and Rose.

"Severus" Hermione whispered to him.

When he seemed to ignore her Minerva pressed in. "Severus answer us _please_."

"Is there something you need Minerva?" He asked her coldly willing her to leave.

"Severus look at me **_please_**." Minerva begged him hoping that he would see the reasoning behind what she had done. She waited a moment hoping that he would look up but he didn't. She noticed the nudge that Hermione gave him but he ignored that too. "Severus, I know that you are upset at me for what I did but it had to be done or else we wouldn't have half the order on our side. They needed the proof that you would risk everything to help the wizarding world and your scars prove that."

With an intense gaze she looked at the boy that she cared as a son praying that he would look at her but he didn't. She saw a forlorn look on the shadows of his face and it broke her heart. She had hurt the boy she loved as her own and she didn't know if he would ever forgive her.

"Severus" she whispered in a tearful voice. "Please. I watched you grow and loved you as a son you should know that I would never hurt you on purpose. However, it seems that tonight I made a mistake; I prioritized the happiness and security of the wizarding world over yours. I'm sorry I should have never had done that. I did it only to help you gain followers to complete your task, so you will have people working with you and not against you. I hope that you could forgive me for my mistake."

Minerva took a shaky breath before forcing her tear-streaked eyes away from Severus. "Hermione, Rose can spend the night in my quarters if you like. I think Severus needs you here."

Minerva watched Hermione nod before making her way towards the exit. With a look towards the pair she felt the guilt of what she had done flood over her. She shouldn't have raised to Moody's bait and acted so rash. Moody wanted her to do that hoping that she would expose Severus as a traitor that he always saw him. If anyone could see Severus now they would truly see that he was far from being a traitor and see the sensitive person that he hid behind his mask of indifference.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

_**(Thanks for the reviews…)**_

With a wave of a wand Hermione cleaned up the mess that Severus made before leading him into the bedroom. Laying him down the bed she waved her arm again changing Severus into his pyjama pants and her into one of his shirts. Then she laying her head down onto her chest she stoked his hair until he was lulled to sleep before being lulled into slumber by the sounds of his even breaths and the humming of his heart.

The next morning Hermione woke with a start as a green fire roared in the fire place. Looking up she saw Rose run towards the bed. "Mommy, Severus!" she squealed excitedly. Hermione grabbed her daughter into a deep hug before looking down at felt Severus stir beneath her. "Morning" he whispered wearily.

"Morning" she whispered to him as Rose turned to snuggle into Severus' chest. "Are you alright?"

"I don't really know." Hermione held her breath and a look of anguish crossed her face as she wanted to comfort him but not know how. "But I do know this, I'm happy that I have you and Rose here with me now." He added with a weak smile trying to calm her obvious distress.

A smile broke across her face as she leaned down to kiss him. "We'll always be here for you Severus, no matter what." She drew a breath before kissing him again willing him to let his pain seep through into her.

After a moment he broke away looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you Hermione" he whispered.

"I love you too, Severus." She answered him with a smile.

"Then would you do me a favor?" he asked timidly.

"Anything"

"When all this is over and you are no long in danger by Daren, would you do me the honor and be my wife. Hermione would you marry me?"

"Yes" she breathed tears running down her eyes as she descended and kiss him again. This time it was Rose who pushed them apart wanting to get some attention. "I'm hungry" she stated.

"Well then we must do something about that don't we princess." Severus said as he kissed her on her cheek before waving his hand conjuring a tray filled with all sorts of rolls and pastries. The three of them ate in peace enjoying the time that they had together.

In the middle of the meal a letter came through floo for Hermione. Severus shot her a questioning look as she opened it.

"It's from Minerva" she answered his look. "There is an Order meeting over lunch today and she wants me to come. She said that it is up to you to decide if you would like to join us or not."

"You go. I'll stay here with Rose; you can fill me in on it later. This afternoon I have to go to the Great Library in London I want to look up the magic that they used when they sucked Atlantis under water."

"I thought Minerva said that we shouldn't do that?"

"She did, since like Atlantis it would have the chance of coming back up. However, what I have in mind is to send it down and spell it to never return."

"Is that possible."

"I believe so."

"So you are going along with your plan then even when Minerva told you not to."

"It appears so."

"Severus you can get hurt or even killed" Hermione looked at him with a hurt look in her eye.

"I won't deny that it is a possibility, but it will ensure that Rose will always be protected from them. If the MixWiz will rise to power again Rose will be at risk. They have a connection with her since she is the princess of the Island. The only reason why the king and prince of the Island have magical powers is because they are connected to the magic that was brought to the island and all their descendents are as well. Weather we like it or not Rose is connected to them by her father. If they do find a way of resurfacing or if there is any hint of a chance that they would survive she would be in danger. That is why I want to erase the Island and all its inhabitants from the face of the earth. My plan is it gather them all there along with the remaining Deatheaters once they are gathered there we can perform the magic to entrap them and destroy them. Once they are all wiped out we must get rid of the Island to remove any dark magic that will be seeped into its soil, if we destroy it no one will be able to access that magic again. The reason why Minerva doesn't want me to do it is because I would have to stay on the Island till the last possible second to ensure that nobody escapes and that everything goes according to plan. The reason why she is scared is that there is a great chance that I could be trapped on the island with the rest of them."

"Severus" tears were falling down her cheeks. "Can't anyone else do it Severus; I don't know what I would do without you! Please don't do it!" her voice rose with despair begging him to stay safe.

"Hermione, right now we are here to keep Rose safe, however, in the years to come we don't know what life will be like. What will happen if they rise and we are not here to protect her? The safest thing to do now- and the best thing as well is to do a clean job at it and rid them of the world once and for all. I'm thinking of Rose here, I don't want her hurt now or ever this is the only way we can make sure of that."

Hermione was touched by how much he cared for her daughter. She really wanted to spend the rest of her life with the man beside her but she saw that no matter what she would say he would follow through with his plan to save the little girl he loved, and she loved him for that.

"Severus, can you promise me something?"

"Anything my dear."

"Promise me that you'll be careful and return to me."

"I'll do everything in my power to do so Hermione, you know that. I don't want anything more in the world to see you and our children happy. Come on, you have a meeting to get ready for and I have a wonderful girl that I must spoil."

Hermione spent the afternoon in the order meeting while Severus spent his time playing with Rose. When it was nearly dinner Severus flooed back to the school's guest chambers to prepare for the meal, walking up to the great hall Severus met Daren on the way. With a nod he whispered "the shirking shack, eight o'clock don't be late." and hurried on his way.

After the meal Severus made his way to the shack. Daren did not show up until three minutes after eight.

"You're late Mr. Hurst."

"Sorry Sir, after dinner I went to the pub and got distracted."

"I shall warn you that timing is essential if you want our plans to work."

"Yes…yes of course sir, it won't happen again."

"I shall tell you the plan, right now we are going to play it low. At ten o'clock tomorrow you are to enter the Ministry of magic and make the scandal demanding the divorce. Tomorrow night upon returning from your Island, you are to gather as many followers as you are able and apparate to the MixWiz Island so we can congregate there."

"apparate?"

"You do know how don't you?"

"Of course I do, but I never done it that far that's all."

Severus circled the boy staring him down to the point that he was shaking with fear. Severus enjoyed the ability to make people uneasy to that extent.

"Well, Prince Hurst we would have to just pair you up in a side along apparatation. We will take care of that when the time comes. Tomorrow you should be finished with the divorce by around eleven. We will go to your Island tomorrow afternoon and prepare for a gathering. You are to meet me at the Serpent's Tongue in Knockturn Alley at twelve o'clock sharp. There we will dine and managed some minor arrangements. You will be intensely punished if you are late, is that understood?"

For the first time Severus was glad that none of the living deatheaters knew that he was a traitor to the Dark Lord or else his plans wouldn't work. All the Deatheaters thought that Severus avoided prison because he paid the Prophet a lot of gallons to go along with the story that he was spying for Dumbledore so he could be spared. The Order did nothing to counter act this view that most of the wizarding world shared of him. Minerva said that it would come in handy if no one knew where his loyalty lies incase they needed him to spy again against another dark lord. Well she was right about that. Till today he couldn't go to a normal pub without getting looks of disgust or being spat at by average wizards and witches claiming that he was still a deatheater and should be put to death. Truth be told he couldn't care less about what people thought of him now, right now all that was on his mind was keeping Hermione and Rose safe.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now Daren, take out your wand and prepare to show me your magical talent."

They spent a good three hours throwing spells at each other. Severus was relatively pleased that Daren could not do much magic. He wasn't able to do simple survival spells let alone any unforgivable curses. He was able to do the spell that he sent at him during the duel. The lightning spell was an extremely dark spell which can harm people if it hits them. He was also able to do the bronchi spell that completely winded a person not letting them breathe until the counter curse has been placed or a potion was given to them so they could breathe. Daren used both of those spells on Severus the nigh of the duel it appeared to be his strongest asset. Daren wasn't even good at potions. It appeared to Severus that the MizWiz wizards haven't gotten far since he last been on that Island.

Severus decided to call it a night when Daren who was covered in cuts, blood and bruises from all the spells Severus threw at him, collapsed onto the ground exhausted. "We will stop here tonight Prince Hurst, tomorrow night I will practice some more with you on your Island once we sort out all our followers."

Severus nodded his farewell before leaving with his billowing robes fluttering behind him and a scared out his wit Daren scurrying after him out of the house.

At eleven forty nine and fifty nine seconds, Daren arrived at the pub hurrying to Severus who was waiting for him in the shadows at the corner of the pub.

"I'm glad to see that you made it on time Prince Hurst." Severus sneered to him raising a hand to call on a waiter.

"I even managed to have a second to spare." Daren said with a silly grin that vanished immediately with a dark look from the older wizard in front of him.

Severus glared at Daren for a moment longer before barking his order to the waitress and watched Daren try to give his order in the same fearsome manner but it did not come out in a frightening manner but in an amusing one since his tone was a mix between a bark and a croak. A few minutes later the waitress brought them their food and they began to eat.

"Here," Severus said pointing to a piece of parchment. "This parchment is enchanted to form a map of any place you think of. I only had been to your Island once and for a short period of time. I haven't the chance to go around the place. Therefore I need you to think about your Island and wave your hand over the parchment and a map of MixWiz Island will appear."

Daren did as he was told and a map appeared on the paper. After studying it for a moment Severus pointed at the palace court yard. "Over here is a big opening. It looks like it contains hundreds of acres of land. Here we will build a small castle to hold our followers and conduct or meetings. There will be enough room to duel and train there."

"That should be alright Master Snape, we usually don't use that land for anything. We can tell the slaves to build a castle this afternoon when we go to the palace. It should be done in a week's time."

"Very well," Severus answered with a nod, "We can meet in the castle until then."

Daren nodded enthusiastically as he paid the bill for their meal. "Great! We can go to the Island now if you would like. I've sent an owl there this morning so they are expecting our arrival."

Severus nodded again. "We can go now and return to Hogwarts tomorrow night. I dare say you have to go back and pack up your things. If you are no longer married to Miss Granger I highly doubt that you will be welcomed at Hogwarts. You can spend tomorrow night in the Shirking Shack and on Thursday I will take you back to your Island to prepare for our attack."

Severus stood and beckoned Daren to follow him. "Think of your Island." Severus commanded him. Daren did so and let out a gasp when Severus grabbed his wrist and they disappeared appearing in the Hall of Judgment of his palace. In the far end of the room sat the king of MixWiz Island, Philip. For a man of one hundred and thirty two he looked rather young with his furry white hair sticking about, and a mustached popped out his crooked nose that was large on his extremely un-proportional face. It was a great mystery how Daren came out so good looking having a troll faced father, but then you could always ask how Rose turned out sweet and loving when having a monster of a father like Daren.

"Ah, Severus I welcome you to my humble home." Philip exclaimed. There was nothing humble about the castle if a room that is meant to judge and sentence people to death could look this rich Severus could only imagine what the other rooms would look like.

"Your majesty." Severus answered with a low bow.

"Oh Severus, you don't have to call me that. We worked wonderfully together don't you remember? Please, call me Philip and don't bow to me when we should be bowing to you, our next dark lord."

Severus smirked. "Thank you Philip, and I no I did not forget your proficiency at potion making, however, I am surprise that your skill did not pass onto your son." Severus was rewarded when Daren's cheeks flushed red.

"I sorry to say that I agree with you Severus, yet at least Daren was able to get a wand, I never thought he would. Anyways enough about the boy, I hear that you came to set up your ranks here. It is such an honor."

Severus nodded in reply before turning to Daren. "Daren." He said sharply, the boy looked crest fallen that Severus was no longer calling him Prince Hurst. Severus waved his wand and a sheet of parchment appeared with a building plan on it. "Take this to your servants and get them to start working on the building."

"Yes Sir…" he froze at the look from his father. "I mean master"

Severus gave another nod and turned back to Philip. "So Philip are you working on any new potions since last time I saw you."

Severus spent a good half an hour sitting and listening to Philip's grand accomplishment of mixing Severus' child bearing potion with the strengthening solution. Philip was extremely pleased with himself for such an accomplishment. Severus sat there contemplating the components that are needed in the potion. Then it hit him. What the MixWiz wizards were doing wrong is that they are not doing anything to mix their blood with the child's blood therefore their body will fight off the blood and create antibodies for it instead of reproducing it. Oh how could he not have seen it before, in order for the body to get the healing properties they would have to mix the blood, maybe he could see if it works with Rose since she has a natural healing power in her from the potion that Daren gave Hermione when she conceived.

They sat there for a while longer with Philip talking away not noticing that Severus wasn't giving him the slightest bit of attention. Suddenly Daren ran forth into the room looking extremely excited and pleased.

"They have arrived father, the entertainment arrived."

Severus gave Philip a questioning look which Philip responded with a laugh before answering him.

"Once a week I have a sort of _entertainment _come to the castle Daren always looked forward to it since he was eight that I allowed him to partake in it. Come let us move into the parlor and allow our entertainers entertain us."

Severus followed the king and the prince into the parlor room. As soon as he entered a maid began to undress him, he stiffened and gave Daren a sharp glare.

"Don't worry Master Snape you will enjoy this." Daren smiled at him looking as if his birthday came early.

Severus did nothing but stand there as the woman striped him down, he felt extremely exposed and uncomfortable. It reminded him of the times that Lucius would bring in ten and twenty girls for the Deatheaters to do a mass raping. All the men would go around raping the women each of them getting all of them in turn. Severus only attended one of those parties but did not touch a single woman. He remembered Lucius removing his clothes with a spell and trying to force him down on one. When he didn't Lucius shot a slicing curse at him, he still had the scar of it right below his abdomen.

Severus was lead to a long bed that was lined with satin. The woman lied him down and scampered away. Severus looked to his right and saw that Daren was in a bed beside him and that Philip was in a bed to his left. To busy trying to figure what was going on he did not notice the women who were approaching his bed. He gave an involuntary jump when something wet touched his nipple. He looked down to see two naked women with long blond hair sucking on his nipples, one on each side. Further down his body were three other naked women who were kissing and caressing his body with their mouths and fingers. Severus felt sick, although it would normally have felt nice to be touched like this by a women the only woman that he would welcome to touch his body now was Hermione and any other woman's touch felt disgusting especially since there were so many of them. Severus looked to his left to see the King lying there in bliss with at least seven women pleasing his body. On his right he saw Daren wearing the same look on his face as his father as he had his five different women working on him.

Severus looked back at his body in disgust when he felt one of the women mount him and began rocking against his hips. He smirked as he though a certain spell to himself and watched the women fall from a top of him to the ground cursing. All of the sudden all the women in the room, his, Daren's and the king's started jumping up and down crying, screaming and cursing as boils took form all over their skins.

Severus shot up in a sitting position. "What is the meaning of this Philip?" He asked in a malicious voice. "Are you trying to infest us all with what these women have?"

"No of course not Severus, I don't know what happened, one minute they are fine and the next minute they are covered with boils. Forgive me this shall never happen again Severus."

"I should hope not Sir." Severus replied standing up and gathering his clothes with a wave of a wand before waving it again to dress himself. He watched in glee as he saw both the king and prince walk over to their clothes and dressed by hand.

"We have much business to attend to," Severus stated, "Daren go check how far the slaves got and tell them to work faster. Then we shall go off and explore the magical properties of the Island and see which areas will come to our advantage."

Daren nodded and ran out of the room not even realizing that he was only half dress. Severus laughed to himself at the amount of control he had over him. Severus turned to the king looking at him thoughtfully. "I was wondering Philip, when we return from exploring the properties of the Island if I could go into your labs and check out the potion experiment that you were telling me about before?"

"Of course Severus, of course."

A few minutes later Daren returned and the three wizards went around the Island. It was obvious that neither the king nor Daren knew what to look for or even what they were looking for. At each spot Severus noted which area had magical elements to them and which didn't. After three hours of roaming the Island they returned back to the castle for Dinner.

Severus was not surprised seeing Philip and Daren eat as if they never had seen food before. He had to admit himself that he was famished from the exploration and that he couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. After the meal he thanked the king greatly for his hospitality before taking Daren and apparating back to Knockturn Alley.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

_**(Thanks for the reviews…)**_

Daren told Severus that he got a room at Knockturn Alley so they parted ways there. Upon arriving to Hogwarts Severus found Hemrione in his rooms where Rose was asleep. He ran to twirling her about and he hugged her deeply.

"I never thought I would miss anyone this much in my life." He stated as he stared at her deeply memorizing every inch of her -every curve, every nook and turn, every imperfection but to him she was absolutely perfect.

"Severus, what has gotten into you?" Hermione asked him totally bewildered by his show of emotion as she slightly pulled out of his tight embrace.

"I've spent the afternoon and most of the evening in MixWiz Island. Let's just say their entertainment made me mad with the desire to have a real women like you."

Hermione got what he was basically telling her out right and was glad that he would rather be with her.

"It reminded me of my deatheating days…"he told her soberly. "Look," he said moving back and pulling up his shirt and lowering his pants a bit to show her the scar. "Lucius gave it to me when I wouldn't partake in a mass raping party." Severus fixed his clothes before he continued. "Daren's father, Philip, told me that they can't wait to host such parties when they take over the wizarding world."

Hermione moved into him again resting her hands on his shoulders. "Well, with you in change you'll make sure these revolting womanizers are put to rest."

"They aren't only womanizers Hermione, they also rape boys."

"Okay, I don't think I want to know anything else about what they do. They must be mentally ill to do such things."

"I must agree with you. Come on, I'm tired, and you are no longer married." He looked at her with a mysterious gleam in his eye letting her know what he wanted. "Let's go to bed."

The next morning Hermione and Severus attended the Order meeting in Minerva's office, while one of the older students looked after Rose. Severus was extremely surprised at the number of people who went over to him to talk before the meeting. The changed was alarming, but he was glad that he had Hermione by his side the entire time. She stood there showing everyone that they were a couple now and the look in her eyes threatened anyone who would dare say a word against their relationship.

At the meeting Severus presented his ideas how to "train" the deatheaters and what to expect when they go into war.

"We have to let them think that they tricked us into going to their Island to fight them. We are very fortunate that the brighter deatheaters all have been killed during the final battle with Voldemort, because these guys are really thick to fall into my plan but I think that I have them twisted around my fingers."

He then and explained his strategy on burying the Island. They chose fifteen people to be energy post to gather energy from different magical landmarks that were on the Island that he showed them on a map. He would be in the center of the Island gathering the main supply. Then he explained that in the mist of the war he tells Minerva when to send out red sparks in the air like fire works announcing retreat. When he sends forth the yellow sparks in "celebration" the energy post will activate their magic. When the Island is completely covered with a pink film of magic he would send up blue sparks leaving a gap in the film enabling only the energy posts to apparate away. After that he would have exactly ten seconds to hold up the barrier and follow.

"All of our energy post must remember to aparate exactly when I give the sign or else they will be buried and burned with the others. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah" Moody barked up sending Severus a glare wishing him dead. "How are we supposed to follow this great plan of yours without ending up dead?"

"Tell me how many plans of Albus that could have us ended up dead?" Severus shot back.

"Plenty but all of us would have died for Albus- let me rephrased that. All of us here except for _**you- Severus **_would have died without Albus so we followed him blindly." Moody gave him an evil smirk.

"Madeye, I don't think that we are here to discuss your opinion of me. In fact you and all those who do not trust me and do not want to follow me through this mad mission can leave at once. No one is forcing you here. Albus started the Order to protect the wizarding world from Dark Magic and evil and we are continuing in his footsteps. This is the sacrifice we have to make to protect our decedents and the wizarding world at large. So leave if you will we do not need you darkening or door steps with talk about betrayal. I repeat No one is forcing you here."

Moody did not move from his seat but just glared at Severus instead. Severus was shocked when an applause followed this little speech of his.

"Hear, hear!" shouted Remus. "It's about time someone put Madeye in his place."

Severus chuckled at that statement caused several heads to look at him with bafflement. "What?" he asked defensively.

"Well," Tonks put forth hesitantly, "I think that this is the first time I heard you laugh in my entire life. It just surprised us that's all." This rewarded her with a hearty laugh from Severus' behalf and many others joined along.

"Well," Minerva interjected wiping a tear of laughter from her eyes. " I think that conculdeds our meeting. Moody stay behind I want to talk to you.

During the course of the next two weeks both sides –both good and evil were busy preparing for a great battle. Severus looked well worn since he was travelling between the Island and Hogwarts. However, only the Order members saw how tired he was since he no long wore a disillusionment charm when he was around them. The little spare time that he had he would be seen relaxing with Hermione and Rose.

The night before the battle everyone spent their time with their families and those they loved for who will know what the morrow will bring.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

_**(Thanks for the reviews…**__**sorry for ending the last chapter like that but I wanted to add to the suspense.)**_

Hermione woke with a start when Severus jolted below her. "I must go. They will be expecting me soon." He said awkwardly before turning to Hermione. "What ever happens love, remember that I will always love you and our children." He kissed her soundly good bye letting all his feeling flow into her.

He quickly rose from the bed and clad himself with his deatheater's robes. "I never thought that I'd be wearing these again." He said with a chuckle before turning to a sleeping Rose kissing her on the brow in the means of a good bye.

He turned to leave when a small voice caused him to turn around. "Severus, _**Please**_ be careful and come home safely."

"I'll do my best love." He replied solemnly leaving the ones he loved behind.

The battle was running deep with the good side winning killing off many deatheaters from hidden locations throughout the island. To the naked eye the Dark wizards out numbered the good. The Order had to make sure that they killed as many deatheaters as possible so that when the energy field was placed it would not need as much magical energy so that the Order members who were there could leave sooner.

Back at Hogwarts Hermione was frantic. All the people that she cared about were at MixWiz Island fighting off her husband and his people. Rose seemed to feel her tension and played quietly out of her way. Pacing the room, Hermione couldn't help but glance often at the clock on the mantle place desperate for them to return or to hear any sort of news about what was happening. Every so often she would and send up a pleading prayer to the heavens praying that all will be alright.

Out of nowhere Dobby apparated in the middle of the room causing a distracted Hermione to walk right into him, causing them both to fall t the ground with a loud crash. "Dobby!" she cried out in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"I am sorry to disturb you miss. I just thought that you ought to know that they came back. It tis only the energy posts who are still on the Island and the bad wizards."

"Thank you for telling me Dobby. Where is everyone?"

"Every tis in the Great Hall miss. Professors and elves are helping those that gotten hurt miss."

"Thank you Dobby." Hermione patted the elf on it's head before scooping Rose up and running to the Great Hall.

To her relief that Hall didn't look nearly as bad as it did during the final battle with Voldemort. She also noticed that the injuries now weren't as grave. Actually it looked very good concidering that most people weren't injured they were many of them who were just sitting at the tables eating as if they haven't eaten in days.

"Minerva!" Hermione cried as she ran to her mentor.

"I'm glad Dobby fetched you child." Minerva turned to Hermione with a small smile on her face. "So far everything went well, we only have a few who got hit with a slicing curse or two. No one was hit with the killing curse – that's what counts. It looks like Severus has things pretty much under control and the magic was flowing between the magical energy posts relatively well when I left so they should be returning soon dear."

Minerva gave Hermione a warm hug and whispered "Don't worry child, Severus is a fighter. He'll come home."

Twelve pops filled the air dropping the exhausted witches and wizards who served the energy posts. Everyone was glad that they all arrived back safely. Only a few Order members seemed to still be anxious about Severus' well being. He only had five seconds left to return or else he would suffer the same burning fate as the Island and it's occupants.

Two seconds. 'where is the man I love' Hermione thought to herself hugging Rose close for comfort.

One second. 'Severus please come home' Hermione whispered tears running down her face.

The second passed and Severus wasn't there. Hermione fell to the ground with Rose clutched in her arms weeping over the loss of the man who meant the world to her. Minerva was crouched down beside her holding her and crying along with her. They didn't notice the sound of a faint pop that came from right behind them. Hermione nudge away the hand that rested on her shoulder. She did not want comfort she wanted Severus back and nobody can bring him back.

"Severus?" Hermione heard Rose ask the dark figure that stood in front of them. She felt Rose be pulled out of her embrace causing her to look up.

"Severus?!" Hermione asking the dark figure herself not believing her eyes as she saw a bloody Severus Snape staring back at her looking a dreadful mess with cuts, bruises and blood all over his face, hands and robes.

"We thought that you were dead. Ten seconds past and you weren't back. Oh…" Hermione broke out into tears again and threw herself onto him causing him to fall backwards onto the floor flinching from pain but not caring since he had the women of his dreams in his arms.

"I almost didn't make it. Just as I was going to apparate away Daren grabbed on to my leg pulling me down screaming that I should go down with the rest of them and not betray them. I got stuck in the magical field half my body was out while the other half was in. It took a lot of magic and will to get out of it. The only thing I thought of when I was trying to get out is about you and Rose. All I wanted to do is come back home to you two." He whispered hoarsely to her tears falling from his eyes as well as he leaned forward to kiss her soundly.

"Minerva" he called up from under Hermione.

"I'm over here boy." Minerva answered him standing over the pair on the floor.

"How would you like to conduct a wedding tomorrow night as all of the Order will be here anyways?"

"I would love to Severus." she said with a huge smile across her face.

"Come here Rose." Severus called the little girl. "How would you like it if I would be your new daddy?"

"Really?" She asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"Really, really." He answered pulling the little girl close.

"I would like that Daddy." She said giving him a sweet smile. Severus melted at the words. He never thought that he would be called daddy in his entire life and here was being called it by the most precious child in the world. Life could not get better then this.

The wedding took place the following evening becoming known of the event of the decade having two war heroes marring and creating the most spectacular family. Not one person has ever been to a more extravagant wedding. Hermione got a lot of congratulations for her now showing baby bump as well and she made sure to make it perfectly clear to everyone that the twins were Severus'. It was a perfect evening for everyone.

Eleven and a half years has passed since Hermione and Severus got married that glorious day at Hogwarts. Both of them still taught at Hogwarts. Rose of course was the smartest witch of her year winning the Gryffindor house outstanding amounts of house points. Although Minerva was still staying at Hogwarts Severus was to become Head Master this year as Minerva wanted to retire to spend some time with her "grand children" who were really Hermione's and Severus' children which over the years accumulated in numbers quite a bit since Hermione had the tendency of keep on having multiple births because of the potion Daren gave her before she conceived the twins. After eleven years of marriage they had ten children –that number included Rose of course.

For the first time Severus sat in the Head Masters' chair beside Minerva watching the students flood into the Great Hall looking around and waiting for the first years to come. His arms were full holding his youngest children a set of three fairly new born boys. While Minerva held his two year old twin girls. His four year old triplets –two girls and a boy ran around the great hall dodging students who were in their path. His only single birth child – a lanky eight year old boy – sat next to his father with his nose deep inside a good book. He beamed at his children before focusing his attention at Rose who was sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting to see her mother and her brother and sister- the twins that Severus conceived with Hermione while she was still married to Daren, come thorough the door.

Severus glowed with pride as he watched his wife march his twins along with the other first years into the Great Hall for sorting ceremony. After the sorting was over and his twins were both placed into Gryffindor, Hermione joined him for the meal.

"I wonder if any of them will fall into the awful fate of being placed into Slytherin?" Severus asked Hermione gesturing his head to his group of children that sat around him.

"I don't think so. Just think about it Severus, with a brave father like yourself and a Gryffindor mother like me where else would they be but Gryffindor?" she asked with a sly laugh.

"I am a Slyterin, Hermione I am not one who could be called brave."

She gave a small laugh before bending over and kissing her dear husband that she loved more then anything in the world. "Oh you know that you are you saved the wizarding world twice and it is because of your bravery and love that I felt safe again."


End file.
